Step by Step
by Mr Ilax
Summary: Everyone has scars they must deal with, some personal and others from the line of duty. So how does the current generation raise the next generation of huntresses? Day by Day, Step by Step.
1. The Move In

**Author's Note: Tax season is officially over so I had time for a new story!**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Hang on, brute. Just give me one second." The white-haired huntress growled at her teammate while she tried to get a proper grip underneath the dresser in front of her.

"Sorry, Princess." Yang smiled back over the top of the dresser. "I am just a little excited is all. It isn't everyday I get to move in with my sister."

"No, you just lived with her at home for fifteen years, then moved to Beacon together and lived there for four years." Weiss exclaimed, exasperated by both her sister-in-law's attitude and fatigue from moving several large and heavy items. "After that, she only had four years away from you before you came barging back in."

"Yeah!" The blonde retorted with a huge grin. "This is the first time I have ever had the chance to move into a place my little sis is already living at."

"Ugh… You're incorrigible."

"Of course I am!"

"Why did I get stuck with helping you?" Weiss groaned irritably.

"You offered!"

Weiss groaned again.

"Well, Blake and I had already packed everything into the moving truck by ourselves, so this is the second time that I am doing this." Yang explained, slightly enjoying the misery she was putting her friend through. "Plus, you wanted this to be a surprise for Ruby, and Blake is at the doctors right now getting a check up, or she'd be here too."

"The things I do for you girls." Weiss continued to complain. "How is Blake doing anyways? I know there has been some complications since most of the medical research into artificially producing a child from a same-sex couple has been done Schnee Medical, and they don't exactly have a lot of experience in improving life for faunus."

Yang leaned onto the top of the dresser that they were supposed to be moving, making sure that her mechanical arm didn't scratch the wood finish. Despite her perpetual grin, her eyes showed the weariness of her ordeals.

"Like you said, they don't have a lot experience with faunus. Most of the doctors there, while they won't be openly racist, aren't putting the time and effort into helping us out." The brawler sighed, showing a weary side to her that she normally kept hidden. "Its makes me feel so helpless. This is the fourth time now that we have been through this. Every time we just get a doctor shrugging at us, no tests or any explanation, and telling us we should just try again."

Weiss looked absolutely floored at what she heard her friend say. Even after years of incremental progress; raising faunus wages to be competitive with their human counterparts, alleviating the hellish working conditions, even funding sensitivity training for police and military forces. It wasn't surprising racism existed, but in the company that was trying to spearhead the changes was confounding to the young Schnee. Though she was grateful to how the changes came to be.

During their final year at Beacon, Weiss' father had tried to pressure her into dropping out of Beacon and return to work for the Schnee Dust Company. If Weiss didn't officially graduate then she wouldn't be bound by the huntsman obligatory term of service. He had almost succeeded in his task too, if it hadn't been for Winter's intervention. At the time Winter had just finished her mandated stint in the Atlesian military and staged a coup within the company. Blackmailing most of the board with information she dug up on their corrupt deals with other companies, and the Atlas military and government, she managed to force most of the directors out and replaced them with people more supportive of progressive ideals. Keeping her father as the CEO to manage the workload, Winter instituted changes across the board to improve both the faunus lifestyle and the image of the company.

Even Weiss had been surprised at this news. Winter had pulled the coup off so fast that the younger Schnee only heard about it after it was complete. No one had known about Winter's pro-faunus beliefs up until that point, but it seemed to have worked out for the best. Weiss was free to finish her Huntsman training and was even brought on as a part time advisor to the SDC when it didn't interfere with her huntsman duties and the SDC had become even more profitable than ever before.

"What about Winter?" Weiss inquired. "Have you asked her for help?"

"Yeah." Yang sighed back. "I sent her a message recently, I didn't want to take up her time or try to get preferential treatment. I mean we were already bumped up on the list to use the facilities to begin with..."

The brawlers voice trailed off as though she was thinking of what to say next. Weiss decided to fill the gap in the conversation with her reassurances.

"I will reach out to both Winter and Schnee Medical tomorrow and see if we can't get this fixed. It's abhorrent that this behavior is occurring." Weiss smiled at the blonde. "Plus Blake may get good news at the clinic today."

"True…"

"But?"

"Hmm…?" The brawler locked eyes with her teammate. "Oh, it's just. Well, me and Blake, we can afford it, but other faunus, or human-faunus, couples would be out of luck. Especially if they have to go multiple times because the doctors don't care to get it right the first time, or learn how to fix it."

"Winter and I will definitely be having a chat about this, tomorrow." Weiss repeated herself tersely, trying to keep her frustration under control. "This sort of behavior will not be tolerated."

Looking for a way to lighten the mood so they could continue their task, she tried to joke with the blonde and feigning protest. "If you and Blake make so much, why are you moving in with your little sister? Shouldn't we be moving in with you?"

Despite its awkward delivery, it did its job, successfully moving Yang's mind off of the previous conversation and causing her to give a genuine smile. "Well, that's only because you guys leave easy money on the table. Ruby has been asked to do just as many, if not more, public appearances than I have. I just say yes to them. It isn't my fault they pay ridiculously well." The blonde's smile grew. "But I guess that, due to Blake, I am a favorite for faunus groups when they want a human speaker."

It was true. Due to their energy and outgoing nature, as well as their tendency to decimate grimm populations wherever they were hired for a job, the sisters always went above and beyond the task they were hired for. This earned them a celebrity status among Huntsmen and Huntresses and made them desirable for guest lectures or public appearances. Ruby tended to shy away from those events, instead using her free time to fulfill weapons research contracts for Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo. After the robot incident with Atlas, Ruby was firmly against performing any sort of work for their military and, by extension, their government.

"The main fact is, your house is so cool!" Yang continued. "I mean we just had a little townhouse on the shadier side of town. You have multiple staircases, live in the right neighborhood, and fantastic in home gym. Who wouldn't want to live here? Ruby and I could play tag all day and never end up in a dead end or without an escape rou... I am going to stop talking."

The glare the icy woman gave her reaffirmed her decision.

"So…" Yang started tentatively. "This dresser still needs to be moved."

The duo made quick work of moving most of the smaller items from the moving truck into the house and getting them placed in the correct rooms. Unboxing and organizing everything could take place at a later time, but they wanted to make sure to avoid having to be outside in the afternoon heat. As they got to the back of the truck they faced their last few obstacles, just a few large heavy pieces of furniture. The sight of the remaining items spurred both women to take a quick break. Yang went into the kitchen to get some ice water for them while Weiss made a quick trip up to her bedroom.

When she came back down the main staircase Yang noticed that Weiss was putting her eyepatch over her left eye, covering the colorless orb and the multitude of of scars around it. Weiss caught her teammates gaze and sighed.

"Even after five years, it still can be sensitive to the sunlight." She huffed out.

"Too bad." Yang shrugged back before winking. "Scars on a lady are sexy. And I know that Ruby definitely agrees with that."

"Thanks." The heiress whispered back.

It was times like these that reminded her why she was thankful that she made her decision to go to beacon. To befriend a quiet faunus, a blonde oaf, and a bumbling child.

"Plus!" Yang exclaimed, snapping the heiress out of her thoughts. "I would be hypocrite otherwise."

The blonde set her water down and flexed both arms, the sunlight streaming through the large windows glinted off the metallic surface of the brawlers artificial right arm.

"With this badboy I am even hotter than before!"

Weiss groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. It was then times like these that she remembered why she opposed Ruby in her wishes to let Yang and Blake live with them.

"Right now I wish I had a mechanical arm too. It would make moving all your superfluous belongings easier."

"Careful what you wish for, Princess."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, I know, Snowflake." Yang grinned. "Don't worry about it. After all, you're the reason I was able to get such a high quality arm. If I wasn't able to get the 'Schnee family discount' then I would have had to choose between an arm that could either punch an Ursa to death or hug my baby sister. I think I would have given up on being a huntress in that case. I mean, lots of people can fight the grimm, but only one knows how to hug Ruby properly." Yang drummed her real fingers against the metal arm, basking in the killing glare of her friends scowl. "But, I have an arm that can do both. And it can feel pressure and temperature now. So while not quite the real thing, it is better than nothing."

"I am just glad you have taken such good care of it." Weiss dropped her scowl gave a slight smile, letting her feel a bit of pride towards her impulsive friend.

"Well… For the most part" Yang said sheepishly, demonstrating that pride was a bit premature. "I may have bent it one time when I… Let's just say I was stopping some White Fang members and I was showing off a bit. Lucky, that the arm is actually detachable."

"Really?" Weiss was surprised.

For surgeries that used more basic prosthetics, the nerves were capped off and fed into a computer chip. When a prosthetic was attached, the chip in the prosthetic would communicate with the chip in the cap. It was cheaper and less risky of a procedure, but it tended to reduce dexterity and response time in the prosthetic. Those prosthetics couldn't provide the same kind of sensory feedback to the wearer either. The more advanced prosthetics, like what Yang had, tied the nerve endings of the severed limb directly into artificial nerves that ran the length of the prosthetic. These tended to be permanent limb replacements.

"Yup." Yang responded emphatically, popping the 'p'. "It was experimental at the time and I think I am the only person who actually has one like it. The put a logging chip in there and I send them data once a week, or if something happens to it. But apparently it can cap off the artificial nerves and it lets me use a regular removable prosthetic in its place. However, it can be painful if it isn't put on exactly correct. Uh, the first time they put it on it may have set off my semblance and caught part of the lab on fire…"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose again and started to shake her head. For a moment it looked as though she was going to try to respond, but the brawler cut her off.

"Then they taught Ruby how to do the repairs and taught me how to take the arm off and put it back on by myself." Yang thought for a moment, still sustaining her cheery smile. "I asked them, since I can change my arm out, if I could get different arm attachments. You know, for special occasions. Imagine if I had a flamethrower arm, or one with spinning saw blades, or a rocket launcher. But for some reason Blake was opposed to it, so I didn't get those, she did give into one request for me."

"I don't think I even want to ask."

"They gave me a reinforced middle finger." Yang rambled through her friends protest. "And let me tell you, that it has come in handy."

"I said I didn't want to know."

"Why? It's a fun story!"

"Yang…"

"What? I was at some seedy bar trying to get information for a client and flipped some guy off. He and his buddy tried cutting my finger off with a sword." Yang started laughing. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know anymore." Weiss looked exasperated, motioning to the truck in the driveway. "Can we finish moving the last items in?"

With that they struggled to move the last few items. Well, it was a partial struggle as Yang managed to pick her end of the items up quite easily, Weiss on the other hand had some difficulties. They managed to complete it without any mishaps, but agreed to leave things where they were until Ruby or Blake got home to assist. After a quick trip to return the moving truck, and a somewhat tense ride on Bumblebee back to the Rose-Schnee household, they were able to enjoy the rest of their afternoon. Yang had sprawled herself on the couch, watching an animated show from her youth, while Weiss had curled up in an arm chair and dozed off.

After an hour they heard a car door open and slam shut, followed by the familiar yip of a small dog. Weiss jolted from her slumber, sitting upright and listening carefully. The tromping of heavy combat on the pathway leading up to the front door was the only inspiration that the white-haired girl needed. Yang watched as Weiss bolted unceremoniously to the door while the jangling of keys filled the air. Instead of unlocking the door and opening it for the newcomer, Weiss patiently waited just inside. As the lock turned and the door swung open, revealing the smiling face of one other than Ruby Rose-Schnee. Standing on the threshold, holding her travel back with Zwei sitting at her feet, both the younger girl and the dog were covered in mud stains, looking fatigued yet happy.

"You're finally home." Weiss stated matter-of-factly.

"Yup." The brunette smiled back. "Must've missed me if you were waiting by the door."

"I just happened to be walking by when I heard you pull your keys out." The shorter girl retorted indignantly.

The scene was too much for Yang to handle. With a light groan she heaved herself up off the couch and walked over to her little sister, who finally took note of the brawler's presence.

"She was waiting by the door for you for the last hour." Yang helpfully supplied. "And bolted over the moment she heard you coming."

"Aww, Weiss. You do miss me when I am gone." Ruby stepped forward to hug her wife only to have the white-haired woman hold her hands up defensively.

"Of course I do, Dolt!" She replied indignantly. "But don't think about touching me until you've showered, and clean him too."

Weiss pointed to the small dog at Ruby's feet, her eyes glimmering with prospect of being able to play with animal.

"Fine… But dad will be here to pick up Zwei soon, he only let me borrow him for my hunt." The brunette called over her shoulder as she trudged past her wife.

Ruby froze as her eyes darted around observing the various boxes that were piled in random places in the living room.

"Yaaaaannnngggg!" the young woman squeaked as she turned, dropping her bag and hurling herself onto her older sister. "You moved in with us? Where's Blake? Ohmygodyouguysdidn'tgetadivorcedidyoubecausethatwouldbeawfulandIreallylikeBlakebutIlikeyoumorebutitwouldstillsuckand...mmmpphhh"

"Hang on, Little Sis." Yang patiently waited for her sister to stop struggling and hold still before removing her hand from the younger girl's mouth. "Both Blake and I are moving in. She should be here soon." Yang lightly sniffed the air and recoiled away, trying to push her sister off. "You smell awful, get off me."

"No." Ruby gave her adamant reply, clutching to her older sister like a koala. "This is gonna be so awesome Yang! This house has the perfect layout to play tag and… mmmpphhh."

Yang clamped her over her sister's mouth.

"Not in front of the wife." She joked, nodding her head to a rather unimpressed looking Weiss and removing her hand from the brunette's mouth again.

"Ok.." Ruby sighed back, getting off of her older sister. "Can I atleast look at your arm to see if it needs any repairs?"

"Sure thing, Rubes." Yang smiled at her sister, ruffling her dirty hair. "Once you've showered and had some rest."

Ruby turned and trudged once again towards the mudroom and the shower it contained. While Weiss and Yang exchanged glances at each other and the new mess on the floor.

"It is never too early for you to start doing chores." Weiss quipped. "I am going to get dinner started." Looking the brawler up and down one last time. "You probably want to take a shower too."

After everyone and everything was clean again, Ruby crashed on the couch laying next to her sister who had resumed her former sprawled position. The sisters idly chatted while Weiss was finishing up dinner preparations when they heard another set of keys jingle outside.

"Is that?" Ruby asked both the sisters jumped off the couch and darted over to the door, meeting Weiss as she came out of the kitchen to find out what was causing the girls to be so excited. All three reached the door as it opened, the faunus on the other side looked somewhat surprised at her greeting party but pleased nonetheless.

"Guess what?" Blake asked as she walked in to give her blonde wife a hug. "It's official, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 **This is my second attempt at a longer story. So reviews are very helpful!**


	2. The Envelope

**Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks for sticking around for the next chapter. I could hug all of you.**

 **Confession Time: I've been busy playing Overwatch and I won't be hugging any of you.**

 **Also, I am not very good at writing fluff, but I will be trying.**

 **But here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"Ruby?" Weiss called through the house.

The slightly irritated huntress had been hunting her wife throughout the house for the last half hour or so. Everytime she thought she thought she was getting close to cornering the taller woman she would hear a flurry of footsteps and be pelted by a barrage of rose petals. Now she had to resort to something she disliked doing; pleading with her younger wife.

"Ruby, please come here."

The silence either meant that Weiss was close to Ruby and the brunette was waiting to listen, or that she was on the other side of the house. For the first time the ex-heiress regretting the size of their house. It made finding people, especially those that didn't want to be found, incredibly difficult.

"Ruby! I know I snapped at you, but I'm not mad that you are leaving for a hunt and me saying we needed to talk is concerning a completely different topic." She listened carefully for any sign of the other woman's approach.

When she didn't hear anything again she sighed deeply. Her only recourse in this situation now was bribery and attempting to appeal to Ruby's sweet tooth. She turned and headed to the kitchen to grab the cookie 'jar'. It was more of a box than a jar, and it made very specific sounds when someone tried to move it or open it. Despite Ruby technically having been an adult for the last few years, at least according to social and legal norms, the brunette still tended to raid the kitchen for sweets throughout the day, completely spoiling any appetite she might have for a proper dinner. To protect herself, and her mealtimes, Weiss had commissioned Yang to create a Ruby-proof box in which she could store the sweets in. However, since the brawler and her spouse now lived with them, the value of the safe has been diminished as one of them had a habit of purchasing additional sweets and leaving them in easy to access locations.

Weiss, instead of storming down the hallway, as was her normally habit when upset, decided to walk softly to consider her other option. It was fortunate that the Rose-Schnee manor had soft, carpeted floors instead of the stone tiles of the Schnee manor she grew up in. It not only gave the house a warmer, more welcoming, and comfortable feeling, but also muffled her footsteps. It was due to this that the white-haired woman managed to pick out the quiet sound of rustling paper coming out of the next room down.

Sneaking up to the door that lead to the room in question, one of the many studies that littered the large house. This study had been converted to a small library dedicated to housing Blake's personal collection of books and giving the faunus a safe and quiet place to read. Since Blake was not home right now, being at a doctor's appointment with Yang, there was only one person who could be in the study. A certain brunette person who didn't know the door had a secret bypass to the locking mechanism. Noiselessly pushing the door open, the snowy huntress caught a glimpse of her taller wife tying a bow around a carefully wrapped present.

She gave Ruby a small time to admire her handy work before letting her presence be known with a slight cough, causing the younger woman to whip around and frantically hide the wrapped gift underneath the red cloak she still insisted on wearing.

"Hey, W-weiss!" Ruby stuttered out, the look of surprise still showing on her face. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Stealth was my objective." Weiss responded pridefully.

She was impressed with her ability to actually sneak up on the other huntress. It wasn't too often that she got the drop on her wife, though she was careful not to let her pleased demeanor too much.

"If I went running after you I would never be able to catch you."

"Sorry for avoiding you, I ju-." The reaper started before being cut off by the shorter woman.

"Ruby, dear. There is no need to apologize. I shouldn't have interrupted you when you were talking about your upcoming mission and-"

"Wait, Weiss. Before you sa-"

"Ruby, you dolt. I am trying to apologize. Let me finish!"

"But Weiss!" Ruby looked even more flustered than before as she attempted to break her wife out of her ill-fated monologue.

"As I was saying, I want to apologize for snapping at you when I said we needed to talk. I had a rough few days overseeing a first year team on their first hunt. This is a topic that has been perturbing me the whole time I was gone. I also have no intention of preventing you from participating on your next planned hunt either."

"I know you wouldn't!"

"Yes, it seems like I wou-, what?" The ex-heiress caught herself before finishing her pre-practiced reply to what she assumed would be Ruby's confused response.

"I know you wouldn't try to make me abandon a hunt I already accepted. And I know you aren't mad at me." A goofy smile accompanied the reassuring words.

"But…" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "If you knew I wasn't mad at you, why did you run?"

"Uh… because I didn't know that you weren't mad until you yelled down the hall." Ruby confessed bashfully. "And, Iwasn'texpectingyouhomesoearlyandhadn'twrappedyourpresentyet."

"Could you repeat that last part, slowly." The fencer sighed.

"You were home earlier than I thought you'd be, and I hadn't wrapped your present yet."

There was a heavy pause as Ruby pulled the present out from behind her back and presented it to the other woman.

"I felt bad because I would be leaving so soon after you got back and I will be gone for our second wedding anniversary."

"Dolt." Weiss retorted a little too harshly, before making her voice pleasant again. "My Dolt. You didn't need to get me anything. We have been together for almost six years, there is no need for us to celebrate so many dates."

"I know that's how you feel, but I feel bad for missing these things. So here." Ruby offered the small package out to Weiss, shoving it into her hands when she was slow to take it. "I had to keep running from room to room to wrap it because someone wouldn't leave me alone." The taller woman punctuated the end of her sentence with sticking her tongue out.

"If I had known why you were running, I wouldn't have chased you." Weiss grumbled before setting down the unopened package on one of the many large comfortable chairs that dotted the room. "We have something else we need to talk about."

"Aren't you going to open the present?" Ruby quipped back, looking slightly crestfallen.

Stepping towards the taller woman, Weiss stood up on her toes to give Ruby a light kiss on the lips. "Yes. I will indeed open your present. But I wish to discuss this next matter with as little interruption, and distraction, as possible."

"Fiiine… ow!"

Ruby rolled her eyes only to receive a flick to nose.

"Look." Weiss said as she stepped into give Ruby a hug, resting her head on Ruby's collarbone. "It's important, we need to talk about this before you leave for your hunt and I have to go to the…"

Weiss froze as Ruby stiffened slightly and tightened her grip, pinning the snowy huntress to her.

"What was that, Weiss?"

"Nothing." The mumble was almost indiscernible as Weiss buried her face into Ruby's shoulder.

Pulling away while keeping a tight grip on her wife, lest she try to escape, Ruby looked incredulously at the shorter woman. "You weren't also going to be on a trip during our anniversary, were you?"

"No?"

"You're a terrible liar, you know?"

"No..."

"Well" Ruby released Weiss and picked the present up off of the chair it rested on. "I guess I don't need to give you this after all."

"No!" Weiss responded loudly, jumping forward and snatching the wrapped box out of Ruby's hands. Her faced flushed brightly as the embarrassment of her action sunk in. "I mean. I would still enjoy opening it and I am sure I will cherish whatever it is you purchased for me."

"You're adorable when you get flustered." Ruby commented with a mischievous glint in her eye. "And I didn't purchase anything, I made that for you."

"Well, thank you." Despite the smile, Weiss quickly set the present back down on the chair it was previously occupying.

She made a note to run a scan on the present first and ensure it was safe to open as Ruby sometimes got overzealous when she built things. The brunette had a notion that everything should be able to be used for self defense, even the salt and pepper shakers she made for their first wedding anniversary.

"Still, we need to talk." Weiss took a serious tone.

"Ok, Snowflake." Ruby finally adopting the rare, more mature, stance that she usually only adopted in dangerous situations. "What's up?"

Despite having rehearsed this in her head multiple times on her way home from her latest mission the ex-heiress found herself struggling for words. She opened her mouth to try to speak, but nothing came out, causing her to close her mouth again and look at the floor.

The cloaked huntress knelt down in front of Weiss and took her hands securely while making eye contact. "Weiss, you're starting to worry me."

A tense silence hung in the air for several minutes, neither woman breaking eye contact with each other. Finally Weiss worked up the courage to speak.

"I want to carry it." She blurted out rapidly.

"Huh?"

"Well you and I have talked about having a kid before. Now that Blake and Yang live with us and are having a kid too this seems like the perfect opportunity. It can grow up with a cousin and there will always be someone here to look after them."

"Whew!" Ruby exclaimed back. "You had me worried for nothing!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were being so serious. I thought you were going to tell me you were second guessing our marriage or grimm destroyed all the chocolate chip trees in the world and I would never be able to have a chocolate chip cookie again."

"Chocolate chips don't grow on trees and why are those the same level of severity?" The look Weiss gave was one of utter exasperation. "Don't you have an actual comment for what I just said?"

"Sorry!" Ruby squeaked back. "I just said the first things that came to mind. But it does make me feel better and I won't argue with you about it."

"You won't?"

"Nope. I always wanted a kid too, but I always hated the idea of being pregnant. So I didn't think I would ever have a kid unless I adopted. When you and I got together I figured I wouldn't have to worry about me having to carry a child until Yang told me about the procedures her and Blake were going through. So I kind of kept away from the conversation of kids so you wouldn't get your hopes up if you were expecting me to be the one to carry it."

"You should have talked to me about it!"

With that Ruby's demeanor dropped from the serious leader to that of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I didn't know how."

"Over dinner? A letter? Having Yang 'let it slip'? You had a lot of options."

"Oops." Ruby pouted, giving her wife the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Oh no, don't turn those puppy dog eyes on me." Weiss stated, making a futile attempt to resist Ruby's adorableness. As with all her previous attempts, she failed miserably. "Fine, I forgive you."

"You're the best, Weiss!" Ruby swiftly jumped to her feet and pulled Weiss into a warm excited hug.

Weiss briefly held the hug before pushing out of it.

"I kind of wish that you would have argued with me for a little bit." She lamented before explaining. "I had a whole list of reasons why I would be the superior choice to carry the child."

"I'm reckless, can't sit still, and eat way too many cookies?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You tell me these things all the time."

Before Weiss could respond they heard a chime float down the hallway. Someone had rang the doorbell, and as predictably as always, Ruby was gone in a flurry of rose petals; the previous conversation just an afterthought to the apparently more pressing matter of a potential visitor. With a deep sigh, Weiss picked up the present Ruby had wrapped for her. Surely something this small couldn't be that potentially harmful. Maybe she could open it without a proper check over, she would just need to make sure she activated her aura beforehand. With that in mind she followed the trail of petals her wife left down the hallways.

When she first became partners with Ruby she had instituted a 'no semblance' rule in the dorm room as neither Ruby or Yang seemed willing to clean up the petals Ruby left behind. After a few weeks of tediously cleaning up all the petals, after Ruby would inevitably get excited and dash around the room, Yang finally let her in on a little secret; the petals would disappear after a few hours at the longest, so there is no need to clean them up. Yang got a laugh out of the scenario and Weiss didn't talk to either of the sisters for the next week.

Rounding the last corner, Weiss entered the large living room that was connected to the front entrance. Just behind the closed door Ruby was stood with a confused look on her face inspecting an envelope that she held in her hand.

"Who was that, Ruby?" Weiss inquired, something about the whole situation seemed a little off.

"When I got to the door no one was there." Ruby explained, handing the envelope to Weiss. "They just left this envelope on the mat."

"Interesting." Weiss stated as she opened the envelope and pulled the contents out.

* * *

"Gah!" Yang's loud voiced echoed through the room. "'I'll just be five minutes' he says, 30 minutes ago."

"Yang." Blake's soft voice called back from across the room where she sat on the raised reclining bed in the middle of the room. "I am sure the he just ran into something important."

Yang sighed and looked back to her wife. They were just in for a routine check-up to make sure that Blake was staying healthy and there would be no complications.

"Still, every time we have talked to this guy he has always done everything just short of blowing us off. I figured his conversation with Weiss would have scared some sense into him."

"He is probably just waiting for the test results." Blake tried to soothe the angry blonde. "Just give him a few more minutes."

Yang smiled and took a deep breath before walking up to Blake and giving her a light kiss on her temple. "Thanks for trying to reassure me."

"I am trying to reassure myself too." Blake responded, keeping her voice at a low whisper. "This guy is supposed to be the top expert here on artificial conception. I want to make sure everything is going ok, but I don't like him either."

"Something tells me he doesn't care for faunus very much." Yang muttered back. "After hearing about your first visit here, when I was moving our stuff with Weiss, and how he only ran the bare minimum of tests, I figured I should be with you on all these visit to make sure he is nice to my Kit."

"And it's very sweet of you."

"It's also because he isn't doing his job."

"How do you know that?"

"We both read those pregnancy prep books." The angry fire returned to Yang's eyes as the Xiao Long blue started to drain out leaving only the Branwen red. "Yes, technically he is doing the base requirements that won't get his license suspended for malpractice. But I was talking to Velvet and she said that when she was pregnant they treated it as a high-risk pregnancy. Apparently that is standard practice for human-faunus pregnancies."

"So what does that mean for us?" Blake inquired, biting her bottom lip as her ears dropped slightly.

"It means that he should have scheduled an ultrasound for this checkup. Hell, he should have required an ultrasound after the first two failed attempts. It's almost winter too, he should have talked to us about you getting flu shots as well. All he has done is have you piss in a cup and draw some of your blood. I am sure the only reason you had a physical at your first check-up was because a nurse reminded him." The brawler clenched her fists tightly as the tips of her hair started to glow. "Even then, he told you he didn't have the time and they had to get another doctor in to perform it."

The quiver in Blake's ears snapped Yang out of her fury and she sat by Blake to give her a warm, and much gentler than normal, hug.

"It'll be fine. Weiss said to call Winter if the doctor is still being uncooperative. I will make the call on the ride home."

"And?" Blake asked, bringing her gaze to match the once again amethyst eyes of the brawler.

"And I'll attempt to be civil the rest of the time we're here."

"Just attempt?"

"It's all I can promise."

Blake merely hummed in response as her ears twitched. It sounded like someone was approaching the door. Her guess was confirmed as the soft click of the door latch disengaging was followed by the door swinging open.

"Well." The man who walked through the door started to speak. Dressed in a long white coat and staring at the clipboard in his hand. "It appears that everything is normal. No complications so far."

"Thank you, Doctor Moss." Blake replied evenly, not giving the blonde a chance to say something rude. "Are we good to go?"

"Yes, Mrs. Belladonna. Though, one thing before I go. It's a little early, but are you two going to want to know the gender of your child?"

"That's the last straw!" Yang yelled before fishing her scroll out of her pocket and hastily dialing a number.

"I would leave if I were you." The faunus warned the shocked doctor, before lowering her voice to a sarcastic whisper. "I think she's angry with you."

Getting the less-than-subtle hint, the doctor quickly turned and fled the room, but not before hearing Yang's words to the person she had called.

"Hey, Frosty. Would Schnee Medical press charges if I kicked the ass of one of their doctors?"

Twenty minutes later, and safely in the car on the way home, Blake turned to chide her wife.

"You know, you didn't have to put a hole in the door to his office."

"Winter shouldn't have said 'depends'." Yang gave a slight smile to hide the look of guilt on her face. "Though I guess I did go a little bit overboard. Even I after I promised I would try to behave."

"Did you try?"

"Uh, for about half a second."

"Good enough."

Blake was quiet for half a second. It was behavior like this that gave her doubts on whether they should have a child to begin with. Not Yang's behavior, not in the slightest. While the blonde could be a brute and temperamental, she had never struck any of them in anger, not even Weiss. Plus she had essentially raised Ruby after their mother died and their father withdrew from the world. No, what gave her doubts was how even a trained professional, who worked for one the now most progressive companies in Remnant, could get by showing such casual racism. Yes, the doctor had never made any hateful comments, or used any slurs, but his unwillingness to perform his job with a faunus patient was just as harmful. In some ways it was worse. Angry people can be ignored, slurs can be retorted against, but someone who treats you as though you were invisible. As though you were so insignificant that giving you the time of day is too much of a hassle for them to for spare you.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Blakey?" Yang's playful drawl reached her ears and broke her from her ruminations. "Something botherin ya?"

"No." Blake briefly lied before rethinking her stance. Yang was far more attentive that most people realized and probably already knew what was bothering her. Her asking was just her attempting to give an opening to talk about it. "I just… I am worried."

"What's there to be worried about?" Yang inquired. "You have the best wife in the world, you live in huge house with awesome people, and we are about to start our own family! Sounds peachy to me."

"Its that last one." Blake whispered, not trusting her voice to not crack. "What if our child is a faunus? I know things have gotten better, but there is still so much hate out there. So many people willing to distrust faunus because they have a second pair of ears on their head."

"It's ok." Yang shifted her hands so she could keep one on the steering wheel and grabbed Blake's left hand with her right. "We will always be there for her. And! I call dibs on her having my last name if it's a faunus! All those haters can just shove off."

"Thanks, Yang."

"Anything for you, Kit."

The rest of the car ride home was uneventful. Yang pulled the car up to the front door of the house. It bothered Weiss when she didn't park in the garage, but it was almost dinner time and Yang was hungry.

Showing her lack of poise, yet again, Yang threw the front door of the house open.

"We're back!" She sang out, surprising Ruby and Weiss who were standing in the middle of the living room. Once the brief shock wore off, she noticed they both had worried looks on their faces. "What? Did I forget to use a coaster again?"

Not giving a verbal reply, Weiss merely held up the envelope and letter she held in her hand so Yang could see it.

"Oh, I see. they started sending those here now."

* * *

 **Onward we go!**

 **Leave me a review and tell me how I did, what you liked, what I can improve on, and... anything else!**


	3. It's Bills?

**Author's Note: Woo! Another update in just two weeks. Definitely beats the gap before the last update. Apparently RTX was last weekend and my editor, the lovely Zelindsay, and fellow writers XenonRaumzeit, Vanitas Lunar, and Nekonyaneko, for messaging me and letting me know that I failed at being a proper fainboy and that RWBY Volume 4 is out on October 22nd. In an attempt to be a better fanboy I have been writing like crazy! I now have a back log of stuff to release.  
On a side note. go check out their work. They write some great White Rose fanfiction with a smattering of Bumblebee and other stuff.**

 **Also, AKALoveless, because you made me laugh, I made a tweak to the beginning.**

* * *

"What is this?" Weiss asked again, holding the envelope and its contents up.

"Uhh…" Yang stammered while making a big show about rubbing the back of her head. "Bills?"

"Don't try that with me, Xiao Long." The shorter girl snipped back before shifting her gaze. "And I am watching you too, Belladonna."

Ruby's eyes snapped over to where Blake was standing. The faunus was hunched forward with tense muscles and looked just like a cat that was ready to pounce on an unsuspecting prey. In that moment Yang made her move, dashing forward to remove the items from Weiss' hand. The ex-heiress reacted too quickly though, pulling the documents back before turning to her wife and promptly shoving them down the front of Ruby's shirt.

"You think that'll stop me, Frosty?" Yang inquired as she edged towards her younger sister. "I used to bathe her."

"Yang, please." Ruby started, taking a small step backwards and towards Weiss as she crossed her arms protectively across her chest. "This is serious. We've already read the letter and we're concerned."

Silence dominated the room while the sisters held eye contact with each other, trying to assert their position. In the end, it was Yang whose, normally indomitable stubbornness, broke before the soft care and worry that was displayed in her sister's silver eyes.

"Fine." The blonde grumbled slumping her shoulders. "Have it your way."

She felt a pair of warm hands slip around her waist and pressure on her back as Blake gave her a hug from behind, burying her face in the taller woman's jacket.

"Let's go to the kitchen and eat." The faunus murmured through the cloth. "Then we can talk about this while everyone is in higher spirits."

Thankfully, the Rose-Schnee Belladonna Xiao Long household was prepared for days like this. While they did not maintain full-time live-in staff, Weiss had a chef on the payroll, that Yang helped chip in for after they moved in, who made a wide variety of prepared meals that could be stored in their refrigerator or freezer. All that was needed was some stove or oven time to finish the process. While a home-cooked meal prepared by Blake or Ruby would have been preferable, especially for this conversation, there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Upon reaching the kitchen Blake began to pull out several tupperware containers, as well as a sealed bowl of pre sliced fruit. Moving to turn the oven on, she placed the bowl on the island that they were all standing around. Even though they had a dining room, multiple dining rooms of different levels of decor and fanciness, they prefered to eat most of their meals seated on the barstools that were bolted to the ground around two sides of the granite island. It made for a more comfortable meal time, and the messes caused by Ruby and Yang were much easier to deal with.

After selecting a fish dish garnished with various different vegetables, Blake expertly moved the food from the contained onto a baking sheet and slid it into the over. Even though it hadn't finished heating up, the faunus had a good idea of how long it would take to bake all the way through, and set the timer.

"Can we talk about something lighter while we wait?" Weiss inquired, breaking the silence that had once again fallen.

"Gosh, yes!" Ruby exclaimed her eyes snapping to her sister-in-law with anticipation. "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

* * *

"...then I got off the phone with Winter and… well." Yang's voice petered out as she searched for a delicate way to explain what happened next.

"Let's just say that Weiss will probably see an invoice come across her desk in a few days that will explain it." Blake finished for her wife, giving the blonde a slight glare.

"Ooh." Ruby looked all too interested while Weiss silently pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in disappointment. "What'd she break this time?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise, Rubes." Yang smirked at her little sister. "You'll probably hear about it the moment Weiss finds outs."

Ruby puffed her cheeks out at her older sister, showing her displeasure at the blonde's desire to keep things secret. The despite being twenty three years old, the look still managed to fit the brunette and was somewhat adorable until Blake poked one her inflated cheeks with her finger.

"Gah!" She exclaimed before pouting at Blake this time, switching tactics and using her puppydog eyes instead.

"Oh, sweet little Ruby." Blake taunted her. "You should always be ready for a sneak attack. And, if you haven't forgotten, those eyes only work on Yang and Weiss."

Ruby's gaze turned to a glower as she shifted in her seat so she was sitting just a little close to her wife.

"Hmph!" Was the only response that Ruby gave.

"Moving on." Weiss interjected before either of the other girls could continue teasing her wife, but not before giving the younger woman a light kiss on the cheek. "The letter? Care to explain it?"

Yang and Blake exchanged a brief glance. This was a subject they were hoping to avoid discussing with their in-laws.

"Well." Blake started slowly. "You both have probably noticed by now that I am a faunus."

"Duh!" Ruby exclaimed back. "Your ears give it away! Plus Yang is always calling you Kit, Cat, Kitten, her pu-mmphh"

Ruby was cut off as Weiss slapped her hand over Ruby's mouth. The older woman held her hand there until she was certain her younger counterpart wasn't going to speak again. Once Ruby stopped struggling Weiss removed her hand and calmly returned her focus to Blake as if nothing had happened.

"Well, even though humans have started becoming more comfortable and less confrontational with faunus, treating us less like animals and more like people, there are always holdouts." Blake paused and collected her thoughts. "I know you guys are more aware of this than most but, after winning the single's division of the Vytal tournament in our third year, Yang gained a bit of celebrity. After kissing me in full public in front of the CCT cameras during her interview, we caught the attention of the remnants of the White Fang. Even though Adam had been captured with most of the White Fang leaders, there were still cells out there that resorted to violent means. We started receiving threatening letters from the White Fang. They were all written to appear from humans, denouncing Yang for her affiliation with a 'beast'.

"We got the police involved and they eventually found the White Fang cell that was creating these letters. Apparently they were planning an assassination attempt on me, and were intending on framing it on Yang. They were trying to stir things up again. The White Fang had stopped caring about about equality a long time before that and just wanted to commit violence to gain power, and that would have given them the reason to go after humans again."

Blake took a deep breath as Yang reached over and grabbed her now shaking hands.

"After that nothing." Yang continued in Blake's place. "Until we got married, at least. After that we started getting more letters. Same message though. Except this time they were signed by a pro-human group called the Iron Fist. We went to the police again and they couldn't dig anything up. So we went to Winter. Apparently the Iron Fist is a small pro-human terrorist group that was founded out of an Atlas counter-terrorism group made to fight the White Fang.

"After White Fang was dismantled they got downsized. Apparently the head of the Iron Fist didn't like that and started stirring up tensions in faunus prominent areas. So the whole division was slated to be shut down. A week before their equipment was to be reappropriated it all disappeared. Most of the personnel, their funding, and their equipment vanished off the face Remnant. The Atlas military covered it up. Every now and then they pop up, but so far it's all been propaganda. We should have told you about this sooner, but we didn't want to worry you. If we thought that they were an actual threat we never would have moved in."

"Don't be a dimwit." Weiss replied with an edge. "It's unbecoming of you. If they were a threat you should have moved here anyways. You're easier to protect that way. We'll see about hiring some guards and improving our security systems."

"You're taking this awfully well." Blake remarked with confusion.

"Of course!" Ruby asserted. "You would do the same for us. Plus, we kind of like having you guys around."

The four of them continued to eat their dinner with a much more comfortable silence descending on the room.

"Anyway, enough about that." Yang broke the silence and poked her sister in the shoulder. "You have a mission that you are leaving on tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. It's a short mission, I should only be gone for two days." Ruby murmured back.

"What's eating you?" Yang probed with concern.

"Just the day after tomorrow is her and Weiss' wedding anniversary." Blake helpfully whispered in her ear after Ruby continued to look downcast.

"I told you not to worry, Ruby." Weiss said softly and provided a matching smile. "I am going to be at a SDC event that day. We can plan something for the day after."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, sis." Yang butted into their conversation. "I'll make you a deal, you do some maintenance on my arm before you leave for your mission, and I may just be able help you with doing something special for your old lady."

"Hey!"

"Shush, Icey. This is between me and Red over here."

Ruby forlorn look instantaneously switched to her normal cheerful self.

"You got it!" She exclaimed jumping off her seat and held her hands out. "Give me your arm!"

"Whoa there." Yang shrank back covering her arms release mechanisms with her left hand as Ruby managed to produce several screwdrivers, spanners, and other tools seemingly from nowhere. "Let's do this tomorrow morning before you leave."

"Ugh… Fine"

"Well, how am I supposed to clean the kitchen with one arm while you and Weiss get a jump start on celebrating your anniversary?"

"Mmm… Good point. See ya, sis." With that Ruby bolted out of the kitchen leaving both her dirty plate and a plume of rose petals behind.

"And Weiss?"

"Yes, Yang."

"Remember, Ruby is my baby sister and, as far as I am concerned, still innocent… ow!" Yang looked at her wife who had just smacked her in the head. "I will just get started cleaning."

* * *

"Alright, Ruby." Yang explained cautiously. "Remember that the nerve caps needs to be aligned before tightening the lateral stabilizer."

"Ugh… I know."

"That's what you said last time."

"I know."

"And they weren't aligned properly and-"

"I know what happened!"

Early morning rays of light shone in through the window of Ruby's workspace as Ruby was reattaching Yang's prosthetic arm. Normally, this would be friendly ribbing and banter, but there was some concern this time. While not aligning the arm properly would not cause damage to the equipment, as it would automatically align itself when it powered on, the moments after it was powered on and before it was done aligning itself were very painful. With most people it would be only a minor issue, as the pain only lasted for a few moments, but, due to Yang's semblance, the pain tended to end up with more a more alarming result.

"So, unless you want your workshop's fire suppression system going off again, make sure you get it aligned properly this time."

"I… uh…"

"Did you get it on wrong?"

"Nope." Ruby smirked as she tightened the last bolt and initiated the power up sequence. "It's attached properly. I was just going to tell you that I turned the fire suppression system off this time."

"Ok, why would do th- damn it, Ruby!" The brawler stood up quickly as the pain from the arm powering up flared her semblance, causing her eyes to turn red and hair to catch fire.

Turning to where her sister was standing she noticed the girl was giggling and slowly backing up towards the doorway. The brunette stuck her tongue out at her elder sister before dashing out of the door and down one of the many hallways in the house.

"Get back her, you fiend!" Yang yelled as she bolted out of the room in pursuit of the red-cloaked menace.

* * *

Blake stepped out of the kitchen with Weiss. Having a nice cup of tea was always a pleasant way to wake up, having a cup of tea with someone who was also a quiet non-morning person was even better. As much as she loved her blonde wife, she tended to be both an early riser and incredibly energetic in the morning. This morning was a rare morning where Yang was busy with Ruby, so she got to wake up nice and slowly.

"So you are attending the event with Yang?" Weiss inquired as they walked towards the living room that offered the best morning sunshine.

The living room also happened to be next to the door out to the garage where Ruby kept her favorite vehicle to take to hunts, a rather large 4-wheel monstrosity with an open top and no doors, just a windshield and a roll bar. That way if Ruby was running late, like she always did, she would have to pass by both Blake and Weiss before leaving, enabling them to say goodbye to the absent minded girl.

"Yes." Blake responded. "Yang never asked me to attend with her but I will always go to support her. I just don't want to go to this event. It's organized through one of the primary combat schools in Vacuo. The headmaster of the school requested that Yang be the keynote speaker for today."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yes, but this headmaster is kind of… flirtatious." Blake explained slowly, avoiding eye contact with her sister-in-law.

"I suppose he thinks it's a compliment when he does it too." Weiss' reply elicited a small giggle from Blake. It wasn't the first time they had heard a guy use that excuse and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"No, it isn't that." Blake replied evenly. "If he flirted with me I can just deflect it or ignore him. But he tries to flirt with Yang."

"You aren't jealous are you?" Weiss deadpanned.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Blake seemed a little perturbed. "It's just how he does it just means that he doesn't respect the fact that she is married. I mean when he asked her to be a speaker, he literally asked her if she knew a 'Tall, sexy huntress with a kickass prostethic, maybe one that fought in the Vytal tournament finals her third year'. You know Yang too, she always just smiles and gives those coy answers."

Weiss stopped as they entered the living room and turned to face her friend. "You have nothing to worry about. If he tries anything Yang will probably just punch him. I mean we've seen her do that befo- agh! Ruby!"

Weiss was cut off as Ruby came sprinting into the room already in her full battle gear and jumped behind Weiss, clutching the back of white-haired woman's shirt.

"Save me, Princess."

"Yes, the princess shall save her knight." Weiss uttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Weiss." Blake urged.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Weiss…"

"You're supposed to be getting ready to go!"

"Weiss!"

"One second, Blake. I am deali-"

At the last moment Blake grabbed onto Weiss arm and yanked her to the side of the room and out of Ruby's grasp as Yang came bowling around the corner. Before she could even think about why Yang's hair was on fire, the blonde lept forward and tackled her sister to the ground, pinning her to the carpet by straddling her stomach.

"Oh, you just think you're so cute, don't you!" The brawler yelled.

If you asked an outside observer to predict what would happen next, they would probably say 'attempted murder'. It definitely sounded like that what was on Yang's mind at the moment.

"Did you really think you could get away with that!?" Yang continued yelling her hard eyes staring intently at the smaller woman beneath her.

Within a fraction of a second, the intense stare broke into a mischievous grin.

"No, Yang! I'm sorry!" Ruby cried out moment before the blonde started mercilessly tickling her.

The monochrome pair watched from a distance as Yang tortured Ruby for a few minutes before finally relenting and sliding off to one side. Her hair had been extinguished and her eyes had returned to their usual vibrant amethyst color.

"Ow, Yang. Your metal hand kind of hurts." The shorter sister pouted.

"You weren't so worried about pain earlier." The taller retorted, ruffling her sister's hair.

"Yeah…"

"Are you two done?" Weiss looked at them with a stern demeanor.

"Yup!" Yang said popping the 'p'. "Oh, Blakey. I was looking for you."

The brawler jumped to her feet, walked over, and hugged her wife before giving her a deep kiss on the lips.

"Mmm… When would that have been?" Blake asked after breaking the kiss off. "Before or after you were a blazing fireball bouncing through the house?"

"During!" She grinned. "I didn't want to run you over by accident."

"Well, you found me."

"Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I am going on the hunt with Ruby."

"You are?" Ruby pipped up.

"Yup. I was gonna surprise you, my bag is already in your jeep." Yang explained before turning back to the faunus. "You aren't too upset are you?"

"No, I am a little relieved." She confessed. "But aren't they expecting you?"

"Probably." Yang shrugged. "But Pyrrha is doing it for me."

"You told him yes though."

"I am fulfilling what he asked. I think we can all agree that Pyrrha is both tall and rather good looking. Me and her fought each other in the finals round of the Vytal Tournament our third year. Thanks to Cinder, she has that prosthetic foot, while not as cool as mine, can literally 'kick ass'. He should have been more specific."

"He is going to be disappointed."

"Him flirting with me just shows that he has no respect for you. I don't have a problem disappointing him. Plus, it'll probably save me the hassle of having to punch him later."

Peering over the blonde's shoulder Blake noticed a very 'I told you so' look on Weiss' face.

"Anyways." Yang continued. "Ruby and I need to get headed out."

With that, the four of them said their goodbyes to each other and Ruby and Yang headed out towards the garage.

"Wait." Blake exclaimed. "Why don't you stay here with me then!"

"Sorry!" Yang yelled back "I promised Ruby already. And like they say, bros before hos!"

With the sisters shut the garage door and left on their hunt.

"Did she really just say that?" Weiss asked as the shock slowly wore off.

"Yeah, she had to balance out her romantic gesture of blowing off that creeper." Blake smiled at Weiss. "But, she knows if she pulled something like that in public she would be sleeping on the couch for the next month. You do know why she is going on the hunt with Ruby right?"

"To spend time with her sister?"

"Yes. That is true. But she wants to try to make sure that Ruby is done early enough so she can get back tomorrow for your anniversary."

Weiss didn't respond, just gave a thoughtful look.

"The things she does for those she cares about." Blake continued.

"I am quite aware." Weiss started walking back towards the kitchen for another cup of coffee, with Blake trailing behind her. "Did she tell you about when my dad tried to force me to go back to Atlas, and she ripped the car door off with her bare hand. That was when she only had the one arm."

"Yeah." Blake responded glumly. That was a time of her life she didn't care to reminisce about.

Catching the mood shift, Weiss changed the subject. "Why don't you come with me tomorrow to the SDC event. You can be my plus one."

"I'd love to. Though, I think I need to go dress shopping."

* * *

 **So does the story seem to be moving a little slow? I think so, but this was really the end of my planned chapter one. I just couldn't sit on 10k words. This story is going to be fairly longish so I wanted to give time to build the world properly, but we will pick up speed!**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow, review, throw tomatoes at me. Take your pick!**


	4. I'm on the Hunt

**Author's Note: Wow. This is now the most popular story I have written. The stats are nothing compared to some other stories, but it makes me happy.**

 **Sorry about the slight delay with this chapter. I was working a fluff story that was my OT3, YangxBlakexNeon called New Start. Go check it out. I've been told it is kind of cute.**

 **As a side note. This story takes place in the same AU as Brightest Light. It was my first fanfiction and I didn't do it justice, but it explains why Penny and Pyrrha are still alive as well as the fact that all of Team RWBY has secondary weapons.**

* * *

The jeep's engine roared as its oversized tires launched streams of dirt into the air behind the vehicle. The driver smiled as the wind whipped through her short red and black hair. Looking over to the girl in the passenger seat, she noticed that the blonde had her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth and was looking at her scroll with an air of focus and concentration that was rarely seen off the battlefield.

"Whatcha looking at, Yang?" Ruby yelled over the loud tirade of the wind buffeting through the open canopy.

The brunette glanced again at her sister and noticed that her mouth was moving as though she was giving a half-hearted attempt to reply to the question. Whatever was said was lost to the noisy environment.

"Something happen?" Ruby called again, this time keeping her eyes on her distracted companion.

"No, Ruby. Everything is fi- Watch out!" Yang shouted, looking up from her scroll only to have her eyes widen in surprise.

The elder sister reached over and yanked on the steering wheel causing the vehicle to make a sharp turn in order to avoid the boulder it was previously on course to collide with. Catastrophe averted, Ruby slowed their speed down to a more responsible, and conversation capable, speed.

"We would have been fine." Ruby waved her hand dismissively. "I've hit worse."

"Who decided letting you drive was a good idea?" Yang protested, her eye twitching ever so slightly. "Why does Weiss even let you have a car?"

"Wha? Weiss says I am great driver!" She shot back, avoiding her normal attempt at pout persuasion and keeping her eyes on the road. "And she won't let me in her fancy cars anymore because I apparently leave trash and crumbs everywhere if I'm not supervised properly… women, huh?"

The sound of flesh smacking together signified the facepalm that composed the entirety of the blonde's reaction.

"So." Ruby continued. "What was so important on your scroll? I never see you that focused."

"Oh, uhhh…" Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, Weiss and Blake went out shopping today to get Blake an outfit for Weiss' event. We are almost out of range of the CCT Towers and Blake was sending me pictures of the dresses asking which was my favorite."

"That doesn't seem so important." Ruby rolled her eyes and smirked. "The only reason that isn't a normal day for you is because Blake doesn't care for shopping."

"Yeah." Yang's typically rosy cheeks gained a deeper hue as a blush dusted her cheeks. "Well, your wife went on a rant on the store employee about something unimportant so Blakey ducked into a more intimate section of the store and is… uh, having me help her pick out a different favorite outfit."

"Would you like me to slow the jeep down more, sis?" Ruby sniggered at her sister's uncharacteristic embarrassment. "I would hate to get out of transmit range before you made your decision."

"Oh, Rubes. I thought you knew me better." Yang ribbed back while closing her scroll up. "I just told her to buy all of them."

"So glad our rooms are on opposite sides of the house." The younger sister muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said let's see how fast this can go!" Ruby quipped excitedly as she slammed her foot down on the accelerator.

"Wait, Ruby! That's-" Yang tried to protest but her voice was quickly drowned out by the sudden increase of noise from the engine and the wind.

It took most of the day to reach their first location for the hunt. Shortly after their conversation they traveled through a small area of one of the many forests near Vale. Once through the forest they had to slow down to manage the rockier terrain as they approached the eastern mountain range. There had been word of about a pack of migrating Ursa that were traveling up the coast and attacking fishing villages. The location that the sisters chose to ambush was on the other side of the mountain pass and far enough away from the villages to prevent collateral damage.

The reason for taking Ruby's jeep was two-fold. The primary reason was that the strong winds coming off the ocean created violent sheers as they hit the coastal range, this prevented them from making the final approach by bullhead. The second was that the sisters hadn't had much time to spend together recently. So, while an aerial transport could have dropped the two huntresses and their jeep off nearby, driving the whole way meant they could spend time with just each other and didn't have to rely on coordinating with another party. Plus the jeep had military grade dust fuel cells and could easily make the trip several times before needing to be refueled.

Both women gasped as they exited the mountain pass. The view opened up to a beautiful scene of the sun setting over the ocean. Despite wanting to stop the jeep to admire the flare of colors painted across the sky, Ruby urged her vehicle forward. They needed to get the camp set up before nightfall and they still had a few miles left to travel.

After picking out a defensible camping spot, Ruby had Yang get their campfire going while she set about unfolding their 'tent'. The back of the jeep housed one of Ruby's inventions, or more accurately, had one of Ruby's inventions built into it. Unlatching several locks and loosening a few friction grips, the brunette pulled on the bars on both sides of the trunk area. Groaning with effort, she pulled the assembly out of the back and it expanded out into a small hard shelled shelter. Being still attached to the jeep, it allowed them to have access to a power supply and anchored against being swept away by strong winds, especially on rockier areas where it would be difficult to get an anchor into the ground. The shell was also sturdy enough to hold together against a grimm attack long enough for the occupants to be able to defend themselves properly.

"That looks sweet." Yang commented as she walked up to the shelter, having successfully lit the fire. Peering inside she was even more impressed. "Fold out cots and everything. No wonder you take this thing on all your hunts. I was prepared to sleep on a simple camp pad."

"What can I say?" Ruby shrugged. "I like to hunt in style."

Appeased with the fact the shelter was set up properly, Ruby grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her to where the fire was burning, sitting down on some small boulders. "So what's for dinner?"

"You're asking me?" Yang looked incredulous. "You know me and my ability to cook. Either you're making something, we're having packaged field rations, or you can try my latest version of hot dog ash."

"Freeloader." The cloaked girl stuck her tongue out.

"Well, we do need to eat quickly and get headed to bed." Yang explained as she tossed some packets to her little sister. "We need to take out those ursa nice and early in the morning so we can get you back in time for an anniversary dinner with your wife."

The reaper had already opened one of the food packets and was scarfing down the nutrient dense bricks.

"Bef. Fifer. Efer." Speaking with her mouth full of food made her seem several years younger.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Yang sighed nostalgically.

Memories of their youth, when she would drag Ruby out camping on the weekends and summertime flooded her mind. Both sisters always enjoyed the outdoors and exploring new areas. Even on nights that they weren't roaming all over patch they would still have a campfire out behind their house. The tradition died when they had been admitted into Beacon. They no longer had the time to go back home and their weekends were consumed with studies and practices. Though, whenever they were on an overnight hunt, both girls always insisted on having a proper campfire.

"Hmm?" Ruby inquired, finally swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Back when it was just you and me." Yang stared at the crackling fire as she recalled the past. "Conquering Patch one weekend at a time. Campfires every night even if our dinner consisted of pasta you had just made on the stove inside."

"Yeah." Ruby shivered slightly as the temperature dropped now that the sun had set. Getting up and sitting on the same boulder that Yang was on, making sure to sit on her left side, she draped her cloak over the both of them. "I do miss this. But…"

"But you wouldn't give up what you have now." Yang snaked her arm behind her sister's back and flared her aura out, heating the area as Ruby let her head fall on the brawler's shoulder. "Not your fault we got paired with the most awesome partners at Beacon. Maybe we should drag them out camping sometime. I know we stay out in the wilderness on hunts, but we need to go sometime for fun. Fishing, playing in a lake, late night campfires."

Ruby giggled in response. "I don't think Weiss would like that too much."

"I am sure one of could persuade her." She chuckled mischievously. "Or we could tie her up and kidnap her out to the wilderness."

"I don't think she'd forgive you for that."

"I don't think she's forgiven me for the shenanigans that we pulled at beacon."

"Yeah. Especially when you and Blake decided to 'accidently' involve her and Pyrrha in one our third year." Ruby feigned a glare towards her older sister. "If she got a single black mark on her school record I would never have heard the end of it."

"Hey, a little embarrassment helps with humility." Yang lightly tapped the brunette's nose with her finger. "And swallowing her pride was important for her to admit to her feelings for you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Hugging Ruby tightly with the arm wrapped around the reaper's waist she made a fist with her mechanical arm and point the thumb towards herself. "Hey, mama Yang knows what's best for her family."

"You always do." Ruby admitted, returning the tight embrace.

The pair sat quietly around the campfire, the only sound was the staccato of cracks and pops coming from the wood as it burned.

"Speaking of family..." The blonde broke the silence. "I heard whispers about you and Weiss. Something about someone wanting a kid?"

"Yeah." Ruby perked up. "Weiss and I were talking about it."

"And?"

"And…" Ruby gave a coy look. "We are totally going to try to have a kid soon. No need for your little bee to grow up alone."

"Best. Sister. Ever." Yang echoed Ruby's words from earlier. "That is great! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Ruby poked her fingers together. "I uh, well, I was nervous about it and was waiting to talk to you about it on this mission. We just didn't get a chance yet."

"Ah." Yang used her free hand to ruffle her sister's hair. "Well, regardless. I am excited for you. Let me know if there is anything me or Blake can do for either of you."

"I will." Ruby yawned. "I think it's bedtime though."

"Go ahead and get ready for bed." Yawn pushed the girl to her feet. "I'll put the fire out and meet you in the shelter."

Taking one last look around, Yang used her boot to separate the remaining logs from each other and covered the remaining embers with dirt. Making her way to the shelter, she kicked her boots off before entering the "tent" where Ruby was waiting for her.

* * *

The two huntresses awoke an hour before dawn. Due to their location, and the vehicle's security system, they didn't need to have someone take a overnight watch. A hasty meal of more field rations allowed them to double check their weapons before hunting down the pack of grimm. Ruby was performing a field strip on Crescent Rose while Yang made sure that the chambers on Ember Celica cycled properly. Satisfied her primary weapons wouldn't jam, the brawler moved on to inspecting her sword.

Designed by Ruby, the sword could extend into a glaive. She had learned to use it during her second year at Beacon and it became instrumental in defeating Neo when they faced each other again. After the loss of her arm facing Adam during their third year, she learned to use the sword left handed and it allowed to continue to fight until she got her prosthetic replacement.

Eventually she named it Superba after the fire lilies that Blake gave her as a gift when she was a little more blind to the affection the faunus held for her. That memory caused her to smile. Even though she didn't use the weapon often anymore, she always took it with her for those 'just in case' moments. Resheathing the blade, Yang turned to refold their shelter back into the vehicle while Ruby trekked off to see if she could locate the grimm.

The pack of ursa had shown consistent northward travel along the coast and, unless they stopped for an unexpected reason, the creatures would be within an hour's walk of where they had camped. Satisfied with her packing job, Yang grabbed a small ration bag and medkit as well as a few extra magazines of ammo. She eyed the ammo carefully, they contained a new fire dust formula that burned at a lower temperature. According to Weiss, the dust was supposed to be just as effective against grimm, but lowered the chance of collateral damage by accidentally igniting the environment around her. A stiff breeze and flurry of rose petals caught her attention.

"Found em!" Ruby cheered. "They're about four miles southeast of us."

"Alright, let's get headed out!" Yang smiled.

Starting with a light jog, they headed down the rest of the mountain pass and towards the coast line. They didn't need to proceed carefully as the terrain became relatively smooth and open with rolling hills. As they crested one of the hills Yang and Ruby were able to see the ursa without the aid of binoculars or the sniper scope on Ruby's weapon.

"Uh, Ruby?" Yang slowed down to a walk put her hand on her sister's shoulder to slow her down as well.

"Whatsup?" Silver eyes flared with curiosity and concern as they met with worried amethyst.

"Those are really old ursa." Yang pointed to the lumbering creatures. "Look at those spikes and armor plates."

There were about a dozen of the beasts gathered at the base of a nearby hill. Most of them were normal whelps that either of the would have been able to handle on their first day of training, but the last three were much bigger. Two of them were classified as majors. They were only about a foot or two taller than their counterparts but had large spikes that made close range combat hazardous and most of their weak spots were covered in their white carapace-like armor. The last ursa was going to be an issue. Almost twice the size of a normal ursa, it was nearly completely covered in armor. The spikes were impossibly long and sharp. If attacked by another grimm or animal in a fight over territory, this alpha ursa probably wouldn't even have to try to defend itself. The opposing creature would probably skewer itself just trying to attack it.

"Yeah… That thing has got to be several decades old." Ruby murmured as she analyzed the situation. "I am glad you came with me."

"Me too." Yang patted her sister's shoulder before winking. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Dibs!"

"Yaaannnggg…" The younger girl whined. "That isn't fair!"

The brunette gave the best puppy dog eyes that she could. Yang tried to hold her ground but she knew that defeat was inevitable.

"Fine." She conceded. "We are within range for you to get them with Crescent Rose, right?"

Ruby nodded slowly as she gauged the distance by making some gestures with an outstretched hand.

"Good." Yang flicked her wrists, causing her gauntlets to transform into their battle ready position. "Target the weaker ones and see if you can bring a few down. I will circle around and ambush them as the run past. See if we can thin their numbers before they can strike back."

"Alright!" Ruby extended her weapon into sniper form before going prone on the hilltop and sighting in on the nearest ursa. "Two minutes, Yang. Then I start firing."

Starting to count in her head and testing the wind, the blonde made her way down the hillside, making sure to stay downwind from their targets. She picked out another hill that she would be able to stay concealed on until the ursa passed her. Also going prone when she reached her destination. Ruby would start firing any second now.

Several loud reports confirmed that her timing was almost spot on. Pained roars reached her ears shortly afterwards. There would be no way to know how many of the ursa Ruby brought down until she left her hiding place. The booms of the high-impact rifle kept coming as the brawler heard charging footsteps approach her. Jumping to her feet Yang inspected the battlefield. Three of the smaller ursa were already laying on the ground evaporating while one of the majors was limping. Another trio of shots bore down on the creatures and two more of the ursa fell to the ground.

Charging down the hillside, Yang unloaded her weapons into the side of the nearest major ursa. Most of the rounds impacted on armored sections exploding ineffectively, but the fire dust spread through the air and ignited the creature's fur. Taking a few moments to aim, the brawler launched another salvo at the ursa major as it turned to face her. This time the rounds found their way to softer areas of the creature, one in particular made its way between the armor on the beast's foreleg, separating the limb from its host. Closing the final gap, Yang pounced on the ursa and drew her sword. An easy swing decapitated it and she backed up to observe her surroundings. All the minor grimm were dead, leaving an injured major and the alpha.

"Hwuatcha!" Ruby's voiced echoed across the field as a blur flashed past the blonde.

Rose petals surrounded the injured grimm as Ruby cut it to pieces. Now there was just one very angry ursa alpha left. Drawing her fist back, Yang threw a punch and heard… nothing. The new cartridges had jammed her weapon.

"Watch out!" Ruby called as Yang fumbled with her weapons.

Ruby tried to leap at the ursa, but it turned its body, meeting the red-cloaked girl with its spikes. Her aura protected her from the brunt of the attack, but the pain made its way through. Ruby cried out as she bounced off of the larger creature. Yang dove forward and caught her sister before she landed on the ground.

"I'm fine, Yang." She gasped, taking a deep breath. "I was just surprised."

Despite her claims, Yang dashed away from the beast, still holding her sister in her arms. Once they were a significant distance away Yang finally set her down. Pulling out her scroll, the brawler checked their health stats. While her own aura was still green, Ruby's had fallen to about fifty percent.

"We have a problem." Yang announced once Ruby had caught her breath. "My weapons jammed with those new dust cartridges."

"That's dumb." Ruby stated back. "I was assured they would work just fine. Oh… They probably leave residue in the weapon since they don't burn as hot. It's probably an incomplete combus-."

Yang held her hand up, silencing the chatty girl. "Not the time, Rubes. What do we do if we can't get close to it."

"Hmmm…" The reaper's face screwed in concentration. "Give me your ammo. All of it."

The brawler complied, handing over the extra magazines that she brought with her. Pulling an empty pouch off of her belts, Ruby pried the cartridges open, pouring the dust into the bag.

"That doesn't seem safe." Yang warned.

"Yes, but this is the best way to take that thing down." Finishing her task the girl gave a small smile back to her older sister. "You think you could ignite this at range with your semblance?"

"I can try."

As most hunters age, their semblances change over time. Yang's had developed allowing her more control over the fire she exuded when she activated her semblance. Most of it was the ability to control the blaze at close range, but lately Yang had been experimenting with the ability to throw a fireball.

"It's going to take a lot of aura to activate that much dust though" Yang continued. "So if this doesn't work, I am going to be fairly exhausted."

"Well, don't miss." Ruby smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

With that, Ruby took off in a flurry of petals. Jogging to a vantage point, Yang spied the alpha making it was towards her. Ruby stopped in front of the grimm and cocked her arm back before throwing the dust at the gargantuan. The pouch hit the ursa in the face, spreading a cloud of dust that coated its whole body. In a blink of an eye, Ruby was gone.

Yang dug into her aura. Focusing on the letter she had received the previous day, she evoked the anger she had learned to suppress when dealing with discriminatory people. Unleashing the pent up emotions flared her semblance. Fire exploded outwards as her hair lit up and eyes burned red. Focusing on the flames, she drew them back in towards her and focused them into a ball in between her hands. With surprisingly deliberate moves, the normally impulsive brawler carefully aimed towards her target. She could feel the drain on her aura that holding the fire was causing, but as it drained her it also empowered the fireball. As her scroll dinged at her, notifying her that her aura was now below fifty percent, she took a step forward and threw the projectile at the grimm.

The maelstrom that was created was magnificent. The concussive shockwave reached Yang in a few seconds and knocked her off her feet. The roar that followed the explosion was disheartening, the creature survived the blast. Pushing herself up into a seated position, she could see that the fire had burnt most of the hair and armor off of the beast but it retained its spikes and it eyes still glowed red. It was on the verge of death, but still incredibly dangerous.

"Yang! Distract it!" Ruby hollered from somewhere behind her.

Remembering that Ember Celica was out of ammo, Yang drew her sword with her left arm and held her mechanical right arm up as a guard. Dashing back towards the ursa, she managed to dodge the paw it swung towards her and sliced off the end of the spike nearest to her. Spinning underneath the neck of the creature, Yang extended her blade into it's glaive form and stabbed downwards, cutting through flesh and rock, she pinned the other paw to the ground. Unfortunately, that maneuver prevented her from dodging the previous leg's second swipe. Catching the claws with the metal arm, she was thrown away from the grimm just as a red blur went flying past her yet again.

A curious squelch followed by a heavy thud piqued the brawler's curiosity. Carefully opening her eyes, not even realizing that she had closed them in the first place, she saw a familiar shadow standing over her.

"Well." Ruby offered a hand to help her sister up. "That was a thing."

Yang allowed herself to be pulled up while uttering a miserable groan. Her body was sore, but she walked over to the evaporating grimm to retrieve her weapon before wordlessly setting course back to their campsite. The walk back to the jeep took longer than their trip to where they fought the ursa. Both of the girls were exhausted by the time they made it back, but were happy they completed their mission so quickly. Checking her scroll, Ruby bounced on her toes.

"Let's go!" She squeaked as she hopped into the driver's seat. "We can still make it back for dinner!"

"Alright." Yang grumbled as she slid into the passenger seat. "I am going to take an hour long shower when I get home."

Starting the vehicle, they drove back up the mountain pass to the direction they had come from the previous day. They passed the time chit-chatting as they slowly made their way back to civilization and, more importantly, transmit range. A series of beeps notified them that they were back in range as both girls received two days worth of missed messages.

"So which dress did Blake go with?" Ruby called to Yang as she checked her scroll.

The lack of reply piqued the reapers curiosity. Giving a sidelong glance to her sister, she was surprised to see the blonde's face was pale.

Yang quickly stabbed her scroll repetitively with her finger before bringing it to her ear.

"Ren, I need emergency aerial transport ASAP. I am sending you our coordinates."

* * *

 **I typically don't like writing in depth combat, but after writing fluff for two weeks I was aching for something a little more action-y.**

 **This was actually only half of what was originally planned for the chapter, so more stuff coming!**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. I'm After You

**Author's Notes: And here comes the next chapter. Now the cliff shall hang instead of you! Also, I will apologize for a lot of things, like that terrible joke, but not the Duran Duran lyrics.**

 **So, been a little busy. Trying to finish up my fluff piece New Start and DMing my first few sessions of D&D! That takes more time than you think it does. I also have been helping Nakamura Kaze polish up their story For a Good Future. Go check it out!**

 **As a disclaimer, please note and repeat after me. _Ilax is an accountant, not a doctor._ Please keep that in mind.  
**

 **Anything else?  
Oh, Zelindsay helped me edit this to get it out today instead of sometime next week.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Manicured nails tapped idly on the polished wood of the interior door paneling of the limousine. While the two occupants normally loathed to travel in such a manner, the armored vehicle was a strategic necessity. Blake's ears twitched in time to the beat set by Weiss' restless hand.

Originally, the plan was they were to ride in one of the SDC's limousine's provided by Winter and arrive to the pro-faunus rally in style. This was the third year that the SDC had funded this rally in particular and would be the first year that Weiss would be speaking at it. The first two years they had the CEO of other pro-faunus companies be the speaker for these events and it was the consensus, among the committee that put the rally together, that someone from the SDC, preferably a Schnee, give a speech this year.

It made sense, the Schnee's were funding the event and their company was the spearhead of the equalism movement. Despite their best efforts, only a handful of major companies had moved to help support the movement and every year, without fail, there were activist groups that picketed the event. While most of the protesting groups where assorted nutjobs who got a thrill from holding signs and yelling loudly, there was always the chance that one or more of the groups could become violent.

Sadly, this morning Blake got to wake up to a media frenzy. Yesterday had gone so well. She had seen her wife and sister-in-law off on what should have been a quick and easy hunt before spending the day with Weiss. Sometime in the middle of last night, remnants of the White Fang had broken into Vale News Network and hijacked the new program to announce that anyone who would be attending the pro-faunus rally was a brain-dead sycophant who did not deserve to exist. After a few more threats, the terrorists left without injuring anyone. Shortly after learning about the incident she met Weiss in one of the hallways of their house. The ex-heiress was determined to give her speech and show that she wasn't going to be scared by an organization that attempted to use terror to get its way.

While just as determined as her little sister, Winter was far more cautious. Increasing the security at the event and calling in favors from various huntsmen and huntresses to act as undercover security throughout the crowd. Weiss did try to persuade Blake to stay home for her own, and her unborn child's, safety but, there was no way that the faunus was going let herself stay behind. The argument was heated and long, but Weiss eventually relented just in time to see an armored caravan pull up in front of their house.

"Here." The fencer's voice rang out through the vehicle.

Blake looked at her friend. She had been so caught up in her musings that she hadn't noticed the shorter girl had stopped drumming her hand on the door several minutes ago. Now she was using the same hand to hold out several vials of dust out to the faunus.

"It's earth dust." Weiss explained in response to Blake's confused look. "I know you prefer shadow dust as it enhances the deception abilities of your clones, or pure dust to create glass weaponry. There will be enough guns in the plaza take down any threat, but you and I are going to be prime targets. I know how you are proficient with creating barriers with earth dust and, today, I want you to focus on just protecting yourself."

Knowing better than to try to argue with the snow-haired girl for the second time in only a few hours, Blake accepted the dust. Unsheathing her sword, Gambol, and its identical counterpart, Caper, she ejected both clips and quickly filled the dust compartments up with the earth dust. Once that was complete, she reloaded her weapons and resheathed them. Handing the two empty vials back to Weiss, she uncorked the last vial. Focusing her aura and pulsing it outwards she felt it start to interact with the dust. Drawing the dust from its vial, she infused the whole amount into the bracer she wore on her right forearm.

During their third year of schooling, she had done extensive research, with Weiss' help, on dust manipulation and infusion. Hoping to give themselves the upper hand against Cinder's faction, they had learned to infuse dust into clothing and create glass weaponry like Cinder could. While the other members of her team had all learned to do it effectively, only Blake had truly mastered it.

Blake looked back at Weiss and saw the rapt attention that the slim girl had for the process. It was one of the only things that Blake had ever seen the icey girl show jealousy over, and she secretly enjoyed it.

"I wish I could do that." Weiss muttered under her breath.

She probably didn't realize it was still loud enough for Blake's set of feline ears to pick up, or she didn't care. The faunus was tempted to retort, but then thought better of it. Weiss was already on edge because of the threat they received this morning and the additional security that was going to be required at the event. Focusing once again, the taller huntress focused her aura on the bracer again, pushing energy through it and drawing out a small amount of pure dust and shaping it. Releasing the energy, the lump of glass fell into her waiting hand.

"Weiss." Blake said softly, pulling her teammate's attention back to her. "This is for you."

Holding her closed hand out, palm down, Blake waited until Weiss extended her own hand out so it was underneath Blake's before the faunus released the items. Catching it deftly, Weiss inspected the item. It was a glass rose, minus the stem, and it was perfectly crafted.

"Thanks." Weiss felt her nerves start to calm.

"Of course." Blake nodded back before smiling. "Whatever happens today, we can face it together."

"Blake…"

"By face it, I mean we will run away and protect ourselves while we let others take care of the issues."

Weiss sighed lightly. She knew that Blake had a previous habit of running away from her problems and pushing anyone trying to help her away. It was only after they had hit their low point that Blake was able to turn over a new leaf and learn to stand her ground. Now she was asking Blake to run away again and let someone else handle her problem.

"I know how hard this is for you." She consoled her faunus teammate.

Deep amber orbs flashed upwards."Yes, but you're still right."

Weiss smirked and leaned forward to give her friend a brief hug. "I am always right."

As the two women disengaged from their embrace they felt the car start to slow down and momentum eagerly tugged on them, trying to pull them forward. Moments later, the car came to a full stop and the door swung open and was held in place by the attendant. The monochrome duo slid out from the armored vehicle and observed their immediate area. The large crowd was to be expected, but how quickly they crushed in towards them was not.

"Is this normal?" Blake asked as quietly as her exasperation would allow her, fighting the reflex to grab one of her swords..

"Yes." Weiss scoffed back before nudging her in the side. "Just smile and wave."

Several uniformed guards made their way forward, pushing aside eager rally goers to form a human wall and opening a path for the two huntresses to make their way to the backstage area.

Just as they entered the small curtained room behind the stage, a flash of white approached them. "Weiss, Blake. It's a pleasure to see you both."

"I would hope so, Winter." Weiss held her arms akimbo. "You are the one who invited us."

"So I did." Winter gave a small bow to the two shorter women, while a wave of her hand dismissed the guards in the area. "I am satisfied that you both arrived safely."

"Like anything could break that monstrosity that you sent to bring us here." The younger sister retorted. "However, it was a much slower trip than anticipated. I would have preferred to have been here earlier and to have met with some of the committee members before giving my speech."

"It was a necessity. We received a bomb threat at the SDC this morning."

"And you didn't inform me?!"

"At the time it did not seem it was necessary to inform you." Winter's pale blue eyes softened uncharacteristically. "I did not want to worry you when you had to prepare for today. We have already prepared a statement that I will be giving after your speech."

"Who was it?" Blake spoke up over Weiss' shoulder. "What did they want?"

Winter took a deep breath and quickly scanned the areas for anyone who could be eavesdropping.

"A group of radical humans." She explained quietly. "They call themselves the Iron Fist."

Winter took a pause to take note of the sharp breath that the younger Schnee took in reaction to hearing the name of the organization.

"I see you've heard of them." The CEO commented dryly.

"Yes." Weiss replied evenly as Blake's ears drooped down. "Blake and Yang finally told me about the letters they have been receiving over the last few years."

"Well, apparently they are as displeased with our rally as the remnants of the White Fang are. I couldn't take any risks with having you two here longer than you needed to be. Both groups have threatened actions against us today, and I refuse to let either of you be harmed."

"Thank you, Winter." Blake replied in earnest. "The world needs more people like you."

"No, Blake." Winter took a step forward to place a hand on the faunus' shoulder. "The world needs more people like you and Yang. I can stand on a podium and talk about equality and have people blow hot air at me while I am surrounded by guards. You have to deal with it on a personal level every single day. I can't imagine what that is like."

Silence permeated the room. It would have lasted longer, but a rather well dressed man strolled through the curtains.

"My apologies Lady Schnee, but Miss Schnee is-"

"Mrs. Rose-Schnee." Winter corrected the man before Weiss had a chance to retort.

"Right." The middle-aged man rolled his eyes slightly. "Mrs. _Rose-_ Schnee is supposed to speak in less than five minutes. You need to make your way to the stage."

With that, he spun on his heel and marched out.

"Was that board member Krystal?" Weiss inquired.

"Indeed that was." Winter pinched the bridge of her nose in a very familiar fashion. "I see he is still upset that you rejected his son's attempts to court you."

"That was years ago!" Weiss protested as she heard Blake snigger behind her. "I was already engaged to Ruby when his son tried to court me."

"But he was ever so hopeful that you would lose interest in that 'commoner' and come to your senses."

Weiss grumbled for a few minutes while Blake continued to chuckle at her friend's misfortune.

"Speaking of courtship..." Weiss changed tactics and prodded her older sister. "Any prospective suitors lately that have caught your interest?"

"This is not the moment for that conversation."

"So there is someone." The fencer chided her older sister, her eyes gleaming in interest as a sly smile graced her lips.

"Y-No. Of course not." Winter replied, an indignant tone creeping into her voice and she crossed her arms and turned her nose up. "I have been far too busy for such trivial matters."

"You seem too defensive for-"

"Lady Schnee! Mrs. Rose-Schnee and Mrs. Belladonna are required at the podium." Mr. Krystal had poked his head back through the curtains to berate the gossiping trio. "We would like to maintain our schedule !"

"Very well." Winter nodded to the man before ushering the other two women forward. "We will continue this conversation at a more, advantageous, time."

As the elder Schnee lead them to the door to the stage, Blake took several deep breaths. While she wasn't speaking, like Weiss was, she was going to be standing in front of a large crowd. She prefered to stay out of the spotlight, only reluctantly making public appearances as a show of support for Yang. Mr. Krystal had reached the door before them and was pulling it open to guide them through.

Quickly moving through the doorway, the trio took their position on the right side of the stage. She looked out past the stage and was pleased and surprised by what she saw. Thousands of people had gathered in front of the stage in anticipation for the speeches that were to come. Scattered around the sides of the venue were various stalls and kiosks promoting wares and dispersing pamphlets for both the cause and the companies that were in support for the equality movement. The event had attracted almost double the amount of participants as the previous year, despite the threats that had been made against the rally and its supporters.

Gazing through the crowd, she could have sworn that she saw a pair of bunny ears next to an unusually tall man. Weiss did say she was going to have huntsmen and huntresses as part of undercover security in the crowd, and Blake hoped she would get a chance to say hello to some of her friends that were likely present.

Movement drew her eyes past the crowd. On the fringes she could see several uniformed Vale police officers conducting traffic as well as cordoning off another group of people holding signs. She shook her head. This was nothing new. Every attempt at progress will always have its detractors. She already knew that if she were to go talk to them, they would believe in their hearts that they were correct, if only they knew more civilised ways to air their grievances. She could sympathize, though. At one point in time she was one of those angry people who picketed businesses and shouted as they held pieces of cardboard emblazoned with slogans. But she had been fighting for progress, not against it.

The sound of clapping broke her from her thoughts and she promptly joined in. Noticing that only Winter was still standing next to her, she glanced to the podium. Weiss was already delivering her speech and an embarrassed blush colored her cheeks. It wasn't going to be the end of the world, Weiss had rehearsed her speech in front of Blake enough times that she could repeat it back to the ex-heiress from memory.

"...we continue to strive forward, in the face of all opposition, for the day that every man, woman, child, human, and faunus are treated equally! As has been our mission for the…"

Blake tuned out Weiss' speech as she looked back to the crowd. There was something off that she couldn't place.

"...they seek to slow progress! They use threats against innocent people to try to get their way! We will not bow to…"

The amount of people holding signs on the far side seemed to have grown in size.

"...as promised we will continue to only do business and deal with companies who have already accepted our standards of equality…"

Something else was missing. Wasn't there supposed to be guards on the west side?

"...find that deep pockets will hold no sway or bargaining power…"

A quick flash of light caught her eye. It reminded her of the days where they would perform one versus one matches in the Emerald forest. The amount of times that Blake was able to avoid Ruby because of the glint of light that reflected from the scope on her weapon.

"...I say to today. We are equal! But equality means nothing without peace and…"

Wait… scope?

"...we stand in UNITY!"

Blake muscles moved in rehearsed efficiency. Faster than her own mind could process, she lept off of one of her shadow clones and tackled Weiss the floor as the report of a large caliber rifle resounded across the grounds. The round shredded the backdrop behind the podium. The damage caused made it evident that, if Blake hadn't moved Weiss, the round would have easily shredded her passive aura. Even with her at full strength, the smaller woman would still have sustained major injuries.

Pulling the snow-haired woman to her feet, Blake generated half a dozen shadow clones. Each clone had its own copy of Weiss that they all pulled in random directions. From the corner of her eye, she saw Winter summon a glimmering white beowolf in front her. The summon promptly shattered as the next round struck it dead center as the shooter switched from Weiss to Winter.

A third boom was heard. This one originated from a much closer location. Snapping her gaze towards the throng of fleeing civilians she saw Velvet sitting on the ground, legs half crossed holding a light frame copy of Crescent Rose. The weapon was extended into its full scythe configuration, the blade acting as a monopod.

The sound from the first two shots must have given the long-eared faunus enough information to be able to locate the potential assassin. The fact that Velvet jumped to her feet and let her own rifle disappear meant that she hit her target. Blake breathed a sigh of relief but that didn't last long as the speakers squealed to life with a gruff baritone voice.

"Today the White Fang puts an end to this farce. The Schnee's are trying to deceive you all with honeyed words. Tricking you back into the chains you think you are escaping. If you wish to survive, leave immediately. Any faunus left will be shot as a Schnee sympathizer. Humans, take this chance to flee while you are protected by the presence of your innocent superiors."

With that the speakers went dead and dozens of men and women wearing grey masks and holding weapons stepped out from behind corners and several members of the crowd withdrew masks from their clothing, donning them before drawing weapons of their own. If the crowd wasn't hysterical enough, the recent development caused anyone left to go stampeding to the exits. Several terrorists, lead by a tall woman wearing an ornate grimm mask approached Winter, Weiss, and Blake.

"That's them. Shoot to kill." She commanded as she pointed towards the trio.

Without having enough time to draw her weapon, Blake forced her aura through her gauntlet as she swiped her arm to the side. Several large glass needles flew towards the terrorist, most of them were blocked, but one of the solder too two of them to the stomach, knocking him down and drawing blood. Simultaneously, she jumped backwards, leaving a stone after image which absorbed the White Fang counter attack.

To her side she saw Weiss draw both her rapier, in her left hand, and revolver in her right. Firing in quick succession, she sent several large slugs at her opponents before using the ice dust in her rapier to create a wall between the three huntresses and their opponents.

Weiss moved forward to shatter part of the wall and continue attacking her foes, but Winter stepped in front of her.

"You and Blake need to leave, now." Winter ordered. "You are obviously their main target and Blake shouldn't be fighting right now."

"Right." Weiss responded before holstering her revolver and pulling Blake down an alleyway. "We are going to head for our vehicle."

The impact of rounds against the icy barrier spurred the monochrome duo on. The last thing Blake saw before rounding the next corner was Winter creating several summoning glyphs.

"Come on, Blake." Weiss urged as they crossed another alleyway. "We are almost there."

A new sound caused her ears to twitch to the side. Though too quiet for human ears to perceive, it was definitely the sound of a charging lever being pulled on a rifle. Grabbing, the back of Weiss' jacket, she pulled the ex-heiress to a stop. Ahead of them several more White Fang soldiers jumped out from being boxes arranged around the intersection ahead.

"Didn't fall for it, eh?" One of the masked men taunted.

"Nope." A woman's voice called out as they heard a series of gears and servos turn. "But you did, you bastards!"

All subsequent noise was drowned out as a hail of bullets struck the exposed terrorists. Several of the were downed immediately, but the ones with stronger auras were able to retreat.

"Keep going." Coco yelled to Blake and Weiss. "Yatsuhashi and Fox are down that alleyway, they will take care of these scum."

"Thanks, Coco!" Blake called back as they ran past.

Finally, their armored vehicle was in sight, still guarded by multiple SDC guards. As they approached, the driver waved them forward before opening the his door and sliding in the driver's seat. As he tried to start the car, they heard the engine fail to turn over. The driver continued to try to start the car and finally succeeded just as they reached the passenger door. When the engine roared to life a muffled beep sounded from underneath the vehicle.

"Get down!" Weiss shrieked as she grabbed Blake pulling her down as an explosion rocked the street.

* * *

"Where. Is. She!?" Red eyes glared at the receptionist as an incensed voice echoed through the room.

"I tried to tell you before ma'am. I don't know." The overweight man behind the desk shrank bank from the demon woman standing in front of him. "She was brought in with Mrs. Rose-Schnee about two hours ago and they were brought back for some emergency scans. I don't have a room number listed for them."

"Yang." A worried voice implored from behind her and a weak hand gripped her sleeve.

The blonde turned around to take stock of her younger sister. Sad silver eyes gleamed under the harsh light of the waiting room. It only took a fraction of a second before that sight caused her temper to subside, allowing lavender to replace crimson.

"It's gonna be ok, sis." Yang pulled her little sister close and held her in a tight embrace. "They are both tough women."

"Mmhhmm…" Ruby sniffed back.

Guiding her sister to one of the benches they sat side by side to await for any news.

A few minutes after coming in range of the CCT Network, she received a short message from Winter. All it said was there had been a White Fang attack and Blake and Weiss had been brought to Vale General hospital a few blocks away from where the rally took place. Calling the first person that she knew with a flight capable vehicle, she and Ruby managed to be picked up and dropped off at the hospital in just over an hour and a half. Though they had to leave Ruby's priced off-road jeep behind.

One of the guards who failed to recognize the two huntresses unfortunately fell victim to a wild haymaker that sent him flying through the sliding glass door in front of the hospital. Ruby had stayed temporarily stayed behind to pacify the situation while Yang marched down the hall with flaming hair. It was almost humorous that, while a trained and armored guard was unable to halt her progress, a fat desk jockey could stop her dead in her tracks.

Torturous seconds turned to agonizing minutes as the sisters waiting in the lobby to hear any word of their spouses. This severe feeling of helplessness was something that Ruby had experienced only few times before now. The first time was when they lost their mother, Summer. The second was when they thought that Yang had died in the battle against Cinder and went missing for half a year. The third and final time was when she had let her guard down in battle, leading to an event that cost Weiss the use of her left eye. She couldn't let anything happen to either Weiss or Blake.

Standing up quickly and walking up to the receptionist, the hooded huntress was about to implore the man for more information when the side door opened and a nurse in scrubs stepped out holding a clipboard.

"Mrs. Rose and Xiao Long?" She inquired out loud to no one in particular.

Yang shook from her stupor and strode over to where the nurse was standing, Ruby joined her moments later.

"That's us." She uttered in desperation. "Are they ok?"

"Yes." The nurse responded evenly, beckoning them through the doorway. The sisters followed the nurse down a short hallway as she continued to speak. "They are both fine. Their auras took the brunt of the blast and only a few pieces of shrapnel had to be removed. It seems that Mrs. Schnee had covered Mrs. Belladonna with her body. They were found surrounded by rubble from solidified earth dust. It auric signature matched Mrs. Belladonna's. It seems she was able to create a barrier before they were hit by the explosive device someone had planted on the vehicle."

"But what about Blake?" Yang implored as the nurse stopped in front of one of the recovery room doors. "She is pregnant. Is the baby ok?"

The hesitation the nurse gave caused Yang's heart to plummet as her mind assumed the worse.

"Please tell me my child is ok." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how else to tell this, but there is no baby."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hot tears traced patterns down her cheeks.

"When she was brought in we performed a CT scan on her. She had a mass of scar tissue adhesions in her uterus. It has blocked enough of the blood flow in her uterus to make her womb hostile. We performed more tests to be sure, but she miscarried weeks ago."

"I don't understand. We went through all the steps, made all the doctor's visits."

"I checked the records, Mrs. Belladonna has never received a ultrasound. Whether that was oversight on your doctor's part, I don't know. What I do know was the scarring was caused by a large puncture wound that didn't heal properly."

"Adam…" Yang whined softly, unable to continued.

Ruby stepped forward towards the nurse to continue in her sister's place. "But other tests showed she was doing fine."

"Yes. And if we took a blood sample right now it would probably show an HcG level normal for a pregnant woman. But without extensive surgery, Mrs. Belladonna will never be able to carry a child to term."

"I see." Ruby pulled her shell shocked sister into her side. "Can we go in?"

"Yes."

The nurse stepped aside and allowed Ruby to guide her older sister into the room. Yang thought that the news she had just received was the worst thing that could happen today. But she was wrong. The look on Blake's face when she entered the room severed any last strands holding her heart together as it shattered to millions of tiny pieces.

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated.**


	6. I Remember

**Author's Note: Hello all... again... you're all still here?**

 **Happy Labor day to all of my American readers out there! Happy Monday to the rest of you! :p**

 **I tried to promise myself that I wouldn't write a short chapter for this story, but then this chapter happened and it just felt like the perfect length.**

* * *

A gasp filled the room as the sole inhabitant awoke from a twisted land of dark premonitions. A sheen of cold sweat encased her body as she continued to fight for the additional air to calm her nerves. She didn't need to check to know that the bed next to her was empty, the warmth that would have been there was gone. Sliding her bare legs out of bed, she grabbed her robe that lay on the floor and glanced at the clock; 2:49am. Tying the garment around her, she crept out the bedroom door and headed to the location where she knew she could find her missing spouse.

The house was unnervingly quiet at this hour and the plush carpet muted her normally boisterous footsteps to only a small whisper. Small creaks and groans could be heard as the house continued to settle and cool from the late afternoon heat they had experienced the day before. Taking the last corridor, she caught sight of her objective. As predicted, a light shone out from under the closed door of the study, but no noise could be heard from the person inside it. Gently gripping the brass door handle, she eased the door open.

The room was a combination of a study and a library. When they first moved in, Weiss made it a personal priority to clean this room out for their use. After all, they had plenty of books that they had brought with them and at least one of them enjoyed having a quiet space to read. Moving carefully through the room she spied the person she was looking for. Slumped in the chair with her head resting on the desk, her midnight black tresses were strewn across the table top.

"Oh, Blakey." Yang sighed softly as she stepped forward, determined to carry her wife back to bed. "You need to stop this."

Every night for the last two weeks, since Blake and Weiss were released from the hospital, Yang had awoken to an empty bed. The faunus didn't seem to be able to sleep properly and could always be found back her in her study, usually reading. Stooping forward, she brushed her lips against the faunus' head, giving her a light kiss. Now leaning over, she was able to see what her wife was doing before she had passed out. Obscured by her face was a long hand-written letter that was addressed to Yang. Without pause, she walked to the other side of Blake and carefully withdrew the letter to read it's contents.

 _My Dearest Yang,_

 _Do you remember how we got to where we are today? Do you remember how we first started on this path? Do you remember how many trials and troubles I have caused you through the years? How I fought tooth and nail to make your life difficult? Your smile always told me that you have forgiven me and forgotten about it. I have always tried to do the same, but I can't. As far back as my memories take me, you have always deserved better than me._

 _So do you remember?_

 _I remember the first day at beacon. This beautiful blonde came up to me. She only wanted to be friends, but I couldn't be bothered with the inconvenience._

 _I remember our trials in the forest. I was going to pass you over, but you were so sure of yourself in combat, so powerful. It was only for my benefit that I revealed myself to you in the forest and forced my burdens upon you._

 _I remember keeping my secrets. Not just from Ruby and Weiss, but you too. There was no reason I could trust you with my secret. You were just my partner, my tool to make my time at Beacon easier._

 _I remember the first time I ran. I remember seeing the hurt in your eyes. I remember not caring. My safety, my need to protect myself from people who have never harmed me, outweighed any harm I could do to someone who had only showed me care and compassion._

 _I remember when you found me. I remember how you told me you looked for me for hours on end. I remember that false promise I made to you._

 _I remember how you listened to me patiently and risked your life to help me in an investigation. I remember how you got pummeled by a mech to protect me and cover for a mistake I made._

 _I remember how you pulled me aside. I had run myself ragged going forward with my investigation. I remember how your poured your soul out to me and told me things you had never told me before. I remember how you laid your heart out on a string. I remember the look in your eye, how you wanted to ask me to the dance, but didn't want to destroy our relationship._

 _I remember how much of a coward I was. How I toyed with your feelings. I remember all the time I wasted with Sun. I remember tugging you around by the heart._

 _I remember how you fought Mercury. How you told me you were innocent and I refused to truly believe you. I remember the rage I felt and how I forced you to verify your story._

 _I remember when Cinder's attack proved you right, and how I couldn't protect you from her onslaught. Instead I abandoned you to so I could try to avenge Sun's death at Mercury's hands._

 _I remember how the cost of my selfishness got you injured. I remember how I felt when you were gone for six months. I remember the elation I felt when Amber brought you back safe and sound._

 _I remember how I continued to disrespect your wishes and tried to force my affection on you._

 _I remember how you again set aside your own personal safety and tried to protect me from Adam. I remember how you lost your arm to that maniac. I remember how I broke every promise I made to you. I remember how I ran away that night._

 _I remember how long I stayed away. I knew how much it would hurt you, but I rationalized it by saying it was for your good._

 _I remember how I couldn't stay away any longer. I remember how it became physically painful to be apart from you. I remember how I put my needs above yours, how I decided to burden you to soothe my own needs._

 _I remember how you forgave me. I remember how you kept giving every little piece of yourself until you had nothing left to give. I remember how I took it all._

 _I remember how you said yes to dating me. I remember how my burdens solidified their grasp on you._

 _I remembered how you fought in the next Vytal tournament. I remember how you put me ahead of your own self image. I remember how you kissed me in front CCT Cameras transmitting to millions of people. I remember how I only wanted to hide._

 _I remember how you continued to carry my burdens. Even as people tried to tear you down for being with a faunus and barred you from their stores. I remember how you just smiled at me and told me I was worth it._

 _I remember when you asked me to marry you. How you were so willing to carry my burden for me, yet you refused to give me a burden to carry for you._

 _I remember how you asked me to start a family with you._

 _I remember how you put me first, how you gave into my request._

 _I remember how you put your trust in me to carry our child._

 _I remember how I failed y-_

Yang set the incomplete letter down. Watermarks dotted the paper. The area after the last few words was marred with ink splotches and tear stains. Glancing back down at the sleeping woman, Yang took a deep breath and decided on her course of action. Slipping the pen out of Blake's hand she added to the blank half of the page.

 _I'm afraid my memory isn't what it used to be. Too many happy times over the years have clouded it. But there are some things that I do remember. I do remember where this all began._

 _I remember meeting a lonely and confused girl reading against the wall. She looked as though she had never had a real friend in the world. Nothing would have made me happier than seeing her smile._

 _I remember when we met in the woods. I could tell that you never had some had someone to watch your back before. I remember the only thing I wanted to do was make you feel protected._

 _I remember how you kept your secrets from us. I remember how you ran when they were revealed. I remember the drive I felt to get you back. The desire to give you a safe place._

 _I remember when you made your promise. How I never wanted to put you in a position where you would have to break it. I wouldn't trade the late nights I spent listening to your problems and helping you work through them for anything._

 _I remember when I realized that I cared for you more than a friend. I remember trying to work up the courage to tell you. I remember hiding it from you for the sake of our friendship._

 _I remember when I was disqualified from the Vytal tournament. I didn't care about the masses, the only thing I was worried about was that you would see me as a monster._

 _I remember my drive to protect you when Cinder attacked Beacon. I remember when I got my memory back after Amber kept me safe. I remember how happy I was to see you and get to hold you in my arms again._

 _I remember how it took months for me to acclimate back to a normal life. How I tried to keep you at arms reach to protect you from having to carry my burden._

 _I remember how you kept pushing through. How you reminded me that it was ok for me to let you love me. It was ok for me to love you._

 _I remember how you left after I tried to protect you from Adam. How you succeeded in protecting me by keeping him away. I remember how you came back once it was safe. I remember how you have stayed by my side ever since._

 _I remember how you gave me all of you. I was elated to be able to carry your burdens for you. I remember being able to say the things I never said before. I remember when you said yes. I remember how you took my burdens and carried them for me._

 _I remember how I put you on the spot in front of millions of people. I remember how you showed me the courage to stand up for what you believed in. I remember how you reciprocated that kiss._

 _I remember how you stood by my side against all the attacks society could throw at us. How running would have been easier. But you continually gave me the strength to carry on._

 _I remember how you said you'd marry me. I remember how you stood at my side that day. I see the light you have brought into my life both before and since then. I remember how much easier I can breath each day knowing you are at my side. How much taller I can stand as you take my burdens and make them yours._

 _I remember how you gave me everything. You were willing to put yourself through so much to provide me with a family._

 _We will have a family, Blake. I promise you that. It's the least I can do for someone who has brought so much joy and happiness to my life. For someone who has had my back through the years and always provided for me, asking for nothing in return._

 _I love you now, and always will._

Replacing the cap on the pen, she set it down and rolled the letter up. Tying a small piece of ribbon around the scroll, she placed it in the pocket of her robe. After that, she gently scooped the faunus up, cradling the exhausted woman in her arms. It didn't take long before she was back at their bedroom and carefully set Blake back down on the bed so she didn't wake up. Placing the rolled up paper on the nightstand, she tucked her wife back in before sliding in on the other side of the bed.

"Good night, Love. I promise you tomorrow will be a brighter day."

* * *

 **Thank you all for continuing to read and review, it is greatly appreciated.  
And thanks to Zelindsay for getting up early on a holiday to edit this for me.**

 **So, this chapter technically concludes chapter two... I think I have nine planned (looks for notebook). Eh, we'll figure it out along the way.**

 **All of you take care of yourselves and I will see you next time.**


	7. It Takes Two to Take Two

**Author's Note: Hey all. So its been a while, but I'm still alive and kicking though. I have been suffering a huge amount of writer's block recently. A few months ago my wife got really sick (she's better now!) and immediately after that life decided it wanted to kick me a few times while I was down with a host of problems with my job, insurance, and other boring adult things. It's been hard to summon the focus to sit down and write or get any enjoyment out of it. But, things have mostly resolved themselves an thanks to family and friends I am back on my feet and ready to go. As promised, this story won't be dropped or abandoned, just delayed a little.**

 **Anyways, enough about me, how have you all been?**

* * *

"So you didn't tell Blake, did you?"

The question hung delicately in the air as a streamlined, two-seater sports car roared down one of Vale's larger freeways. The insulated interior blocked out all but the loudest sounds allowing the passenger to pose such question in a menacingly soft manner. The passenger, due to her small stature, sat with her seat uncommonly raised up, almost to a vertical position. Her eyes constantly flicked between the driver and the road as if she didn't quite trust the driver's skill in maneuvering such a powerful vehicle at such high speeds. She knew that the blonde sitting in the driver's seat was more than capable of safely driving in what would normally be thought of as reckless manner. Her confidence still didn't prevent her from reflexively grasping the handle mounted above the door as the sports car veered, rapidly switching lanes to pass a slower moving vehicle.

As they careened past another, much larger, vehicle, the car shook from the turbulence the other truck generated. Weiss watched as Yang bit her lip as she prepared to answer. Just by the response, the smaller woman was able to figure out the answer.

Finally taking mercy on her lower lip, the blonde finally responded. "Tell her what?"

Weiss' brow furrowed. The blonde was intentionally avoiding giving her a full answer. Yang was obviously feeling guilty with what she was doing. The brawler had never lied to her before, but Weiss had observed Yang lie to others, including her own sister and wife. The blonde's lies were always seamless but, right now, she was awkwardly trying to dance around the subject. Though, it would only take a little coaxing to get her to open up.

"What you're doing today."

"I told her I was going into town." Her voice inflection rose as she feigned innocence. "It just happens that she is busy today."

She wasn't going to give in easily, time for her trump card. "And the fact that Ruby magically has two difficult to obtain tickets to Vale's ComiCon is just coincidental."

"Eh…" Yang took one her hands off of the steering wheel to rub the back of her head. "How'd did you find out about that."

"Ruby has been babbling about it nonstop for the last week. I am shocked that Blake didn't hear."

Returning the hand the steering wheel, the taller woman changed lanes in rapid succession to guide them past a knot of more leisurely driven cars. Her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened; stress lines formed as her eyes narrowed.

"You know," The normally upbeat blonde's voice grew terse. "I was fine going on my own. Speaking of which, Icy, why are you coming with me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you don't threaten anymore doctors."

Yang grumbled as she made sure to focus on the road. She was going to just take Bumblebee, due to the fact that it was supposed to be one of the last dry days this fall. Before was able to leave, Weiss had demanded that she accompany the brawler and refused to ride on the motocycle. Silence permeated the vehicle, leaving the blonde with her thoughts of what she was about to do.

"So why didn't you tell her?" Weiss inquired as she looked over at her sister-in-law.

"You know why." Yang muttered as she kept her gaze on the road ahead.

"No. I figured she would be happy."

Yang shook her head, her golden waves glowing in protest to their owner's gloomy mood as they caught and reflected the dim autumn sunlight.

"She'll be happy when it works. You've seen how she's been for the last month since… well, she can't handle any more failures right now."

"But you got checked by a doctor and they said you shouldn't have a problem carrying to term."

"That isn't the issue." The blonde finally looked over, making brief eye contact with the smaller huntress before turning back to the road. "She… tenses up when she even sees a kid. Her hand goes to her stomach and she gets quiet and moody. I don't think she is even aware of it, but it does affect her.

"I mean, with Coco and Fox now living in Mistral, Velvet and Yatsuhashi have been asking me to babysit Senbei for them for ages. Ruby has been bugging me nonstop to say yes, but I can't. They are lucky that Nora isn't going on missions right now because she is home watching Thyra, so she can take Senbei when they're on a mission, like when they were running security at the rally. Soon Thyra will be old enough to be babysat, and I want to watch them." Yang's grip tightened on the steering wheel, causing her knuckles to start to turn white. "But I can't, not while Blake is like this. So, she is having a fun day out with Ruby, and I will just have to ask for her forgiveness later."

The ex-heiress gave a quiet hum in response. Diverting her attention back to the road, Yang could feel her mind was racing. Yes, technically she was going behind Blake's back. They had agreed that they would take every step in starting a family together, but this was for the faunus' own good. After their written exchange a few weeks ago, Blake's attitude seemed to improve and, for the most part, she seemed to be happier, like everything was back to normal. Until they bumped into Nora and she excitedly showed them pictures of her and Ren's three month old daughter.

Yang wanted to be really happy for the two of them, and Ren quickly tried to distract his jubilant companion, but the damage had already been done. Blake had quickly excused herself and fled back to their car. Moments later, when she had reached the vehicle, the faunus was already curled up in a near catatonic state in the back seat. It had taken another few days before Blake smiled again. After that, Yang knew that the topic would only cause more hardship for her wife, so she vowed that she would work for their goal without burdening the faunus, even if it required a level of deceit. That is what her goal was today, visiting the fertility clinic to try the whole process again.

"So, yeah…" Yang mumbled before her voice picked up in volume. "In other news, stuff happens to other people?"

Weiss let out a small chuckle, for all of Yang's strengths, smoothly changing subjects was not one them.

"Jaune got a promotion." She quickly spoke up, before Yang could start speaking in non-sequiturs. "Frankly, I don't know why he wanted to be an officer in the Atlesian military, or why Pyrrha would agree to live in Atlas. I can't imagine the cold weather is easy with her prosthetic foot."

Yang glanced over her shoulder as she merged over a lane, her voice muffled as she talked into the window. "She likes the snow. She was the one who wanted to move there first. Jaune said no until Ironwood approached him. What is he now? Captain?"

"You're a little off." Weiss replied. "He's a-"

"Lieutenant?"

"Wrong way. He's-"

"Warrant Officer?"

She let out a lengthy sigh. "Wrong branch."

"Sarge-"

"That isn't even an officer!"

There was a pause, and for a moment, it looked like Yang was going to push her luck, and the ex-heiress' patience. Fortunately, for the both of them, the she took the right course of action.

"Fine, I give up."

"He actually is a Colonel."

"Sounds fancy." Yang's eyes were still trained on the road, the importance lost on her.

"It's one step below being a General! The dunce has control over several airships!" Weiss voice raised, trying to give impact to the statement. "Why would Ironwood do that?"

"Well, when you run both the kingdom's school and military, you can do whatever you want." One hand left the steering wheel to scratch its owner's head, making the thick mane of blonde hair look even more unkempt. "He obviously thought Jaune had promise."

"Only thing promising about him is his ability to screw things up."

Yang chuckled. "If Jaune ever thinks it's a good idea to invade Vale, we can just go live in Vacuo with Scarlet, Sage, Neptune, and Penny."

"Not funny." The short huntress retorted, the shrill intonations of her voice increasing in intensity.

Feigning mock shock, Yang winked at her friend. "Why not? I am sure they would be happy to see you."

"It would be like Jaune to accidently start a war with someone." She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Plus I don't like sand."

The driver merely gave an amused grunt and both of the girls sunk into contemplative silence. The remainder of the drive took another ten minutes as Yang guided her car through one of the busier sections of the city. She normally liked to drive down to this section of the city because she got to use Vale's freeway system. The giant mass of raised roadways at the heart of the city made sure that everyone was able to get to where they needed to go and, for someone on a motorbike, or in a car that didn't contain their killjoy sister-in-law, provided opportunities to drive fast and have fun.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Vale Third Regional Hospital, Weiss affixed her priority parking pass to the rear view mirror, allowing them to park next to the general entrance. While the snow-haired woman lithely slipped out of the vehicle, her counterpart clambered out after some effort, her height causing issue with the car's low profile.

Finally standing to full height, Yang stretched. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

The sound of short heels clacking loudly against the pavement alerted her that her companion had already left. Stopping mid-stretch, she jogged to catch up to the ex-heiress' quick pace, the deep thuds of her boots mixing rhythmically with the preexisting staccato clicking. Matching pace, they entered the impeccably maintained building, slowing only briefly for the mechanical sliding door to grant them passage.

The illumination provided from the bright, sterile ceiling lights, and their reflection on the freshly waxed floor, momentarily stunned the blonde as her eyes adjusted from the dim light the cloudy day had provided. Walking in the direction of the receptionist's desk on instinct, following the noise of her companion, she composed herself just in time for the young man working behind the desk to look up.

"Welcome to the Third Regional Hospital!" He chirped with a forced exuberance. "How may I best assist you today?"

"We're here to met with Dr. Thyme." Weiss declared, her professional demeanor causing the kid to startle and stumble over his response.

Realizing the opportunity she had to frazzle her sister-in-law, Yang strode up next to Weiss and threw her arm over the smaller woman's shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It would be helpful if you could point us in the right direction." The blonde let loose a dazzling smile as she felt Weiss attempt, and fail, to squirm out of her grasp. "We're kind of in a hurry." She pulled the fencer in even closer and kissed her on the top of her head, reinforcing her insinuations.

The receptionist's eyes widened, further taken aback by the display in front of him. "He's uh… room uh… 812. No, 817. Wait… no, that's right."

"As if, you oaf." Weiss' shrill voice broke the strained atmosphere before she finally managed to wriggle out of Yang's iron grip.

One lavender eye closed in a flirtatious wink.

"What about those times you used to crawl into my bunk back in Beacon?" She asked, sounding as innocent as she possibly could.

"I was having nightmares! And… Hmpph!" Spinning on her heel, Weiss started to stomp towards the elevators.

Oh, come on, Snowflake!" Yang yelled after her companion. "You know we would have a beautiful baby!"

An echo was the only reply she got. "Just hurry up, Brute."

"Have a good day!" She cheered back towards the receptionist as she took off towards the elevator.

Thankfully, for Weiss' sake, the elevator ride was relatively quiet and uneventful as she collected herself from the embarrassment that she had just suffered. _The nerve of that blonde oaf!_

"You know I'm right." As the elevator panel showing their current location ticked to 6, the silence was broken by the sing-songy voice of the unabashed ruffian.

"You are still on that?"

"Yup!"

Sometimes it seemed like the blonde menace intentionally put extra emphasis on that word. The popping sound always confirmed that when she looked up, the taller woman would be wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"The Xiao Long genes are strong! It'd probably look a lot like me."

"Ugh…" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She needed to focus, she was here for a reason. "Your uncontrolled narcissism aside, could you not make displays like that in public?"

Lavender eyes, sitting just above the predicted smirk, blinked slowly. "Why not? It's fun."

"It's uncouth and unbecoming of a married lady in your position." Weiss protested, crossing her arms and waiting impatiently as the elevator slowed to a stop, having reached its destination. "And don't try to make a joke."

Reaching out and tapping Yang's chin as her mouth hung slightly open, an unspoken quip hung on her lips. Out of reflex, the taller woman closed her mouth and the two of them walked down the hallway.

This part of the hospital had the same overly-waxed floor as the lobby, but the lighting seemed less harsh. On either side of the corridor were a series of wooden doors with various name plates on them.

"This place is a little fancier than the last place Blake and I went." Yang gave a low whistle, admiring the the extravagant wood that the doors were composed of.

"Well, Dr. Thyme has overseen every pregnancy in the Schnee family since my grandfather. All of Nicholas Schnee's and his siblings descendants have used Dr. Thyme's services. His staff includes the best and brightest doctors who are schooled in artificial conception." Weiss took a deep breath. "My father may or may not have been dabbling in eugenics and gene therapy. Regardless, if there is someone who can guarantee success, it's Dr. Thyme. All he has practiced for the last two decades is Maternal-Fetal and Neonatal medicine."

Yang gave a hum back in acknowledgement. The doctor's credentials, in a scientific sense, were impeccable. She had taken some time to look the doctor before agreeing to visit him. Dr. Thyme has won numerous awards for medical advancement, especially in the area of same-sex couples as well as human/faunus couples. However, the previous clinic they had visited was also funded by the SDC, but that didn't stop the doctors there from allowing their racial biases to interfere with their work. Hopefully this would be different, it had to be different.

Blake was already withdrawn from most activities. Their recent loss had understandably hit the faunus harder, as she was the one who was attempting to carry their child but, though she had tried her hardest to hide it from the rest of her family, Yang spent most of her days on the edge as well. Trying to be strong for Blake and not allowing herself look weak in front her little sister, she had to hide how torn up she was inside. She noticed that she had stopped walking, and a pair of piercing blue eyes were staring at her.

A cool hand rested on the exposed flesh of her left arm. "I'm here for you Yang. I always have been, and always will be."

"I know… but…"

'"But nothing." She tried to console the taller woman. "You're doing this for Blake right?"

"Yeah."

Yang strode past Weiss and towards their destination, fighting the doubts that plagued her. Of course she was doing this for Blake. She wanted to give Blake a family more than anything else. She wanted to give Ruby and Weiss a bubbly, baby niece to chase around. Her own feelings, and desires, needed to be put second.

Finally reaching the appropriate suite, they were greeting by another receptionist; a older faunus who greeted them with a dull monotone. The woman looked overworked as she handled phone call after phone call during their, what should have been quick, check in.

"Look, we're short staffed today." She grunted as she finished with another call. "Dr. Thyme's office is the third door on the left."

With that, the phone began its cacophonous ringing again, drawing the receptionists attention back to it. The duo made their way through the door that separated the offices from the lobby and found the door labeled Dr. Thyme. The door was slightly ajar and there was no discernable noise coming from it so Weiss silently pushed the door open.

"Like I said," They now heard a masculine voice sigh. "You don't need to keep fretting. You are in perfect health and you have nothing to worry about. Your reckless actions at the rally caused no damage."

An elderly man stood with his back to the entryway, apparently unaware that people had entered his office. His focus was split between the scroll that he held to his ear as he talked and the tablet he held in his hands that seemed to contain medical data. Neither girl was able discern what the other party was saying. They started to back out of the room before something caught their ear.

"Look, Miss Schnee, I have a meeting in a few minutes."

More silence as the voice on the other line seemed to grow exasperated.

"The stress from your ruminations is what will cause problems." The doctor paused again as the voice spoke again, but he quickly cut it off. "You're fine, just don't do anything strenuous… Yes… See you in six weeks, Winter."

"Wait, Winter?"

Weiss froze as she realized that her thoughts just tumbled out of her mouth.

The doctor whirled around to face the two women that were standing just inside the doorway. Barely keeping ahold of the tablet in his hands, his eyes grew wide. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Schnee and-"

"Rose-Schnee." She interjected as she crossed her arms. "Or just Rose if you need something shorter."

"Right, my apologies. That makes you Mrs. Xiao Long."

"That's right."

"Alright." He motioned to two chairs that were arranged to face his desk from the opposite side. "Please sit, I have a few things to wrap up from my prior meeting. You two are a little early."

Instead of sitting down at his desk, the doctor continued to stand and tap at the screen of his tablet.

"So, Dr. Thyme" Weiss began to prod. "What were you talking to Winter about."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." He grumbled back without turning around to face either of them. "Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"You don't handle general check ups and physicals though. Why did she need to talk to you?"

"I can't answer that."

"But why would Winter come see a maternity doctor?"

Yang, groaned sympathetically. "Seriously, Weiss. Just think about it."

"I did! Winter would have no need to talk to Dr. Thyme."

"Ugh, Weiss, Doc, Come here" Yang stepped forward, pulling Weiss out of the chair that she just sat in and shoved her up next to where Dr. Thyme was standing before pulling her scroll out. Flashing a quick pose next to her two, less amused, companions she took a selfie. Releasing the two, the blonde quickly typed out a message and sent it to Winter's personal scroll. "Well, that's gonna be a thing."

"What was that for?"

"Isn't it obvious? What else would Winter go to a maternity doctor for?"

Moments of silence passed before a surge of realization hit the fencer.

"Oh… oh!" Focusing on the brawler, Weiss shrugged her look of shock and replaced it with a contemplative visage. "You know, now that I think of it, Winter oddly cancelled and rescheduled all of her appointments for the last few months. Besides the rally she has been meeting with everyone via telecommunications. And she is having offsite summit meetings for certain SDC personnel for the next month and a half which will be followed by an extended vacation."

Yang nodded subtly acknowledging Weiss' points "So the real question is, why didn't she tell us?"

"I am going to give that sister of mind a talking to." Weiss growled back. "Was she just expecting I wouldn't notice?"

"Weiss, you're missing the obvious."

"Huh?"

"Who's the father?"

Silence permeated the room, only disrupted by the dull thud of the doctor tapping at the device in his hands.

"Didn't you say that Qrow has been working with Winter for the last year or so?" Weiss touched an index finger to her lip as she thought her way through the possible scenarios. "I know that Qrow and Winter have always had love-hate relationship, but I always thought that something was up between them."

"You're right!" Yang responded gleefully. "Actually my dad has been doing a lot of work with them too. He has complained more than once that Qrow never leaves your sister alone. Apparently it cuts into his tavern crawl time with his 'brother'. I'll give him a call and see what's up!"

"No. I decided." Weiss cast her gaze down and gave a small shiver. "I think I would rather not know who my nephew or niece's father is rather than have that lush as a brother-in-law."

"Ooh, yeah. That would mess up the family tree an awful lot. Though I don't think Ruby would mind her favorite uncle being her brother too!"

The thought caused Weiss' face to blanche. "Don't give me ideas. Just, if you find anything out from your father, censor it before you tell it to me."

"Will do!"

"Thank you for your patience." Dr. Thyme said as he turned around to face them, setting the table he was holding down on his desk. "So, Mrs. Xiao Long, I understand that you will be undergoing an implantation procedure today."

"Yes." She responded, her mood dropping from her normal enthusiasm to a more somber tone. "You should have prior authorization from Blake Belladonna to proceed with it."

"I do indeed. We also received the preserved genetic material that they had at the clinic you were formerly using. Your operation is scheduled for an hour from now. In the meantime..." The doctor pulled out several files from one of the drawers in his desk. "I have some additional paperwork for you to fill out."

Yang let loose an annoyed groan before snatching the papers up to read them.

"And you Mrs. Rose." The doctor continued. "Since your last visit, we have finished the necessary genetic therapy. We have your operation scheduled immediately after Mrs. Xiao Long's."

"Wait, what?" Yang looked from her paperwork and her eyes made contact with two focused blue orbs.

"Did I forget to tell you, Yang? Ruby and I decided that we are going to raise a kid along side you."

* * *

 **Bear with me while I shake off the rust of not having written anything with continuity in the last uh... way too long. This chapter didn't quite turn out how I wanted it to, and there is a bit of a tone shift from my current mindset, but we have hope! Namely, I hope Blake takes Yang's actions well.**

 **If you enjoyed this please fav, follow, or, my preferred response, leave a review and let me know how I did! Or do all three!**


End file.
